77th Annual Hunger Games
by 225Starburst
Summary: "Each year, the districts of Panem shall offer their tributes, one young man and woman between the ages of 12 and 18 to be trained in the art of survival and to be prepared to fight till death. It was degreed these games would be called The Hunger Games." Hayley Marshall had witnessed the rebellion of the 75th Games. It is her turn to be a part of the experience. Will she survive?
1. Trailer Preview

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own The Originals or The Hunger Games or its characters. Just using them and the plot in The Hunger Games for this story I had in mind. **

**77****th**** Annual Hunger Games: Trailer/Preview**

Playing: TTL Deep Shadow- The Hunger Games

Hayley Marshall (narrating): "They did this every year, something inexplicably wrong and terrifying but amusing and pleasant to them. The Capitol, the wealthy one in Panem, leading and ruling the twelve poorer districts. Because of our history with them…each year…we all must pay the price."

….

_President Snow: "It was degreed that each year, the districts of Panem shall offer their tributes, one young man and woman between the ages of 12 and 18 to be trained in the art of survival and to be prepared to fight till death. It was degreed these games would be called __**The Hunger Games.**__"_

….

Hayley Marshall (sitting in her room, eating dinner with her younger brother and sister): "Eat your food. That's the last good meal you'll get to eat for the week." (Whispers in sadness)

Jake Marshall: "I am not hungry. It's not fair! Why does this happen every year?"

Lucy Marshall (Crying): "I don't want to be picked when I am 12!"

Hayley Marshall: "It's your first year, Jake and you need to understand that they can't just pick you out of everyone in that bowl. It's okay." (Comforting him)

….

Hayley Marshall (narrating): "Our mother abandoned us when I was 12, unable to provide for us and scared of the annual reaping in which each district chose its tributes. She wanted to stop caring about us completely, hoping that if either one of us got picked and had to fight in those games, and our death would bring her less suffering. She had enough of that. Our dad abandoned us for good when Lucy was born."

…..

Mikael Mikaelson: "This year, you must do it! You're 17, boy! You ain't got more than two chances for this. Make this family proud for once, like your brother, Elijah wants to."

Niklaus Mikaelson (growling): "Elijah betrayed our district and moved to another. How is that pleasing the family?"

Mikael Mikaelson: "I have invested good money in your training when you were kids and your training has paid off. This year, no matter who is chosen, you must volunteer, as your brother will!"

…..

Effie (representative of District 12): "The time has come for us to select one courageous young man and woman for the honor of representing District 12th in the 77th Annual Hunger Games. Ladies first!"

Effie: "Hayley Marshall!"

Jake Marshall: "NOOOO!"

Effie: "Come along now, dear." (Grabs Hayley's hand) "And our male tribute shall be…"

….

Jake Marshall: "You promised you would never leave us!"

Hayley Marshall: "I won't ever leave you!"

Lucy Marshall: "Come back to us!"

Hayley Marshall (whispering with heartache, hugging Lucy): "I promise I will try."

….

Gora (District 2nd Representative): "Our male tribute…Jordan Elson!"

Niklaus Mikaelson (whispers) "No."

Mikael Mikaelson: "Do it, boy!"

Niklaus Mikaelson (steps up in the crowd): "I volunteer as tribute!"

….

Hayley Marshall: "You are supposed to be here to tell me what to do. You won this thing before! You have to tell me how to get out of this. I have a starving brother and sister to take care of!"

Kieran: "I would if you would sit down and realize what you're up against."

….

Katherine Pierce: "You got us into this. I don't care what we had in the past, Elijah. It's over now and we're in the games. You better do something so we can win!"

Elijah Mikaelson: "Agreed."

….

Rebekah Mikaelson: "Why would you listen to Father? You know he's talking rubbish."

Niklaus Mikaelson: "He is! But I just saved myself from a year of beating."

….

Kieran: "You make sure you leave people out there with a good impression of your style and I promise you that everything is going to be okay."

Hayley Marshall: "What am I facing?"

Kieran: "The tributes from Districts 1 and 2, the most dangerous, whom you never want to meet."

….

Hayley Marshall: "Give me back my sword or I swear you will be the first on my blacklist when I get in that arena!"

Niklaus Mikaelson: "Not until you tell me your name, gorgeous."

….

Kieran: "You trust no one, understand? No matter how good and nice they may seem at first, they can be the exact opposite on the inside, waiting to use your skills and intellect for their own gain. Same goes for your partner."

Hayley Marshall: "I understand."

….

Main Gamekeeper: "What I am expecting this year? Show and action! That is what everyone in Panem wants and of course, one victory, one victor, a representative of hope."

Caesar Flickerman: "Of course that is what we want! Do you think everything will be the same as it was before the second attack of the rebels in the 75th edition of our games?"

Main Gamekeeper: "What those people have done was a big mistake and that is why President Snow has chosen me this time, to make sure it doesn't happen again."

Caesar Flickerman: "It's a shame. We lost some fine victors in that edition."

Main Gamekeeper: "Like I said, this year, we get to keep everyone in complete control."

….

Kieran: "They will want revenge for everything that your fellow tributes did in the past, including Katniss Everdeen. They are looking at you as her successor who must keep her beliefs going. At this rate, your survival is that much less possible."

Hayley Marshall: "I agree with what Katniss said. I just can't afford to think like that."

….

Hayley Marshall: "What makes you different from the rest? You are all pawns of the Capitol."

Niklaus Mikaelson: "So like for District 12th tributes to judge books, meaning people by its covers."

….

Lucy Marshall: "What if she won't make it?"

Jake Marshall: "She's going to make it. She promised."

….

Main Gamekeeper: "Countdown starting…"

….

Katherine Pierce: "I am scared."

Elijah Mikaelson: "I was trained not be scared of anything."

….

Kieran: "Stay focused and you can win this."

Hayley Marshall: "Who am I kidding? I can never be like Katniss was."

….  
Mikael Mikaelson (to Niklaus): "You better make this district proud, you hear?"

….

Hayley Marshall: "You're a dick."

Niklaus Mikaelson: "I know."

….

Main Gamekeeper: "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…"

….

Kieran: "When you hear that canon go off, it's just you. No one else matters but you, do you understand what I'm saying?"

Hayley Marshall (nodding): "Yes."

….

*Sound of the canon*

President Snow: "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" 

**77****th**** Annual Hunger Games**

**Coming Soon!**

**Are you excited for this? Please leave me reviews and tell me what you think of this preview and your thoughts about what you think will happen.**

**So, basically, in my story, after the rebellion in the 75****th**** Hunger Games, the games still haven't ended as Katniss was supposed to do. This takes place after two years since the failure. **

**Yes, there will be some things taken out of the original Hunger Games books and movies but this is my own story and I will be doing it my way with different plots!**

**Besides the main pair, let me know what other pairs you might like because plenty of people from The Originals will be in this, not just the ones in the preview trailer. **


	2. Our History Makes Us Who We Are

**First chapter of the 77****th**** Annual Hunger Games. Are you excited for this? It's going to be a bumpy ride and I hope you will stick to this story as it will be a long one. Enjoy it my friends and leave me reviews after the first taste. Happy Hunger Games! And May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor! **

**District 12: Hayley Marshall**

**The Day Before The Reaping **

"They did this every year, something inexplicably wrong and terrifying but amusing and pleasant to them. The Capitol, the wealthy one in Panem, leading and ruling the twelve poorer districts. Because of our history with them…each year…we all must pay the price." I whispered, rubbing her chin as she looked in that store. There was almost nothing left to buy. People here believed that after the second rebellion, led by none other than our savior, Katniss Everdeen, things would end. We were wrong, just like we were wrong 77 years ago, when this competition first started for the districts of Panem. This is where we were staying. District 12, the one where food and supplies were hard to find.

"Hayley! I like this one!" My little sister, who was only 10, Lucy called out to me, staring up at me with the set of gorgeous emerald green eyes that matched mine…and our mother's. She was twirling in front of me with a second hand dress she found, a very cheap one, but to her, it looked like the most stunning dress you could ever find. It looked the same way to me. I smiled at her enthusiasm and twirled her as well. I loved Lucy with all my heart. I couldn't imagine life without her. My little brother, who was now 12, Jake came to us with ragged clothing on. He looked into his pocket for a couple of coins, but he didn't have any.

He wanted so desperately to buy something, anything that would make him feel better about himself but there was nothing. It's true that Lucy and I were closer as sister, girls and Jake felt left out sometimes. I did my best, as the one nourishing and taking care of the last part of my family, to try and make him fit in. "I have a couple left, Jake, if you want." I whispered and looked down at my also ragged clothes and pulled out of my pocket six coins and handed them to him. Jake just shook his head no. This is what I loved about Jake. He was too modest and he understood how poor our family was. He couldn't be selfish as to take those coins that could be used for food and water, instead of some toys he wanted to play with. I hugged him, sadly in return.

"I think that next week, I am going to get some more than what they are actually paying me. You can have that toy if you want then." I told him and Jake just shook his head. "No. Forget the damn toy. I just want us to stop suffering." Jake was very mature for his age, something that he picked up from our father, I was guessing because our mother didn't have it in her to ever act like a mature adult. I acted the same way as Jake. Lucy was the one who was most like our mother. Remember how I said that I was the one nourishing and taking care of our family? That was the truth and not because our mother had passed away or was too ill to do anything to provide for us. It was something else.

Our mother abandoned us when I was 12, unable to provide for us and scared of the annual reaping in which each district chose its tributes. She wanted to stop caring about us completely, hoping that if either one of us got picked and had to fight in those games, and our death would bring her less suffering. She had enough of that. Our dad abandoned us for good when Lucy was born. Yes, I was talking about the annual reaping of The Hunger Games. I had survived 4 of them until now. My name had not been extracted from that bowl and I had 3 more years of luck if I was to survive and get back to my life." Lucy got back into her regular clothes and put the dress away.

"Hayley, do we have money for this?" she asked me with that angelic face of hers. I couldn't turn her down. I was about to tell her that we would buy it, even though that would cut us loose of the food I could have bought for us tomorrow, but Jake stepped up with anger in his eyes. "You think that we should waste our money on that stupid dress of yours? It's not worth it, Lucy! We barely have money to eat. Hayley is the youngest one working in a coalmine and you think as to be so selfish as to spend her good money on that dress?" Jake was being mean to Lucy, as he always has and I was the one who had to maintain them. "Jake, stop it!" I told him and he looked at me with an apology written across his face.

"But you know it's true, Hayley. We have to work even harder now." I nodded and pulled him in a hug. What Jake had said about me was true. I was the youngest coalminer in District 12. Before the rebellion, women weren't allowed to work at all as coalminers. They left that to the strongest men and children under 18 weren't allowed to work at all, but that also changed 2 years ago. I was put to work as punishment for the second rebellion to which I had participated and I was glad. Since our mother abandoned us, without money, food or shelter and just disappeared, I had to make my own living, not just for me but for Jake and Lucy too.

We had been on our own for 4 years. I was getting worried about our mother, who I believed had moved to another district, but that was something illegal to do right now. Before, it was okay, but since the Third Quarter Quell of The Hunger Games, a lot of things were changed by President Snow and the Capitol.

Lucy was given a hug by me too when we suddenly heard the call of the manager of the store. "If you are not going to buy anything, get out! No one wants you here!" he yelled out. People have stopped being as nice as they were years ago. Everyone was scared, even more hungry and frightened as The Hunger Games continued. I gave that man a death glare as he continued looking at me with hate. "Go on, out! And if you continue behaving like that, maybe you'll not be allowed to come into this store ever again!" he was yelling as Jake turned his palms into fists and was ready to give that man a good punch. I pulled him away from that man and out of the store before he could strike him. Jake may be young, but people should know better than to mess with him when he was angry. "Let's go now, Lucy. Come on!" I told her and kept her to my side as she was longing for that pretty dress. Her blonde hair was tied to her back with a white bow. Her hair was our father's. Our mother was brunette and Jake and I inherited it.

It was in Mom's best interest to teach us a couple of things and she has taught us a lot, but not as much as we needed. We needed more than just her words of support. We needed serious help. We got to know the father who left us when Lucy was born from our mother who told us great stories about Jack Marshall. He met Annabelle Dawson at a young age and the two fell in love, got married and had us three. I kept thinking how lucky my parents had been to have been kept away from The Hunger Games and not have been selected those years when they were young. My mother used to tell me it was petrifying to wait for the announcement. She told me that your heart stops and starts beating again when they finally call out a name. She told me of people that were selected and had almost forgotten their names in shock.

_"You must always be prepared for what's to come. No matter what happens, you have to face the probability that you can be selected as one of your district's tributes for The Hunger Games." _Annabelle used to tell me when I was little and she was right. Those days when I sat in the crowd after they took a small sample of my blood, by pricking my finger, thinking that any second, they could say my name. And my life would pretty much be over because if you are chosen, you know for sure that you are never going to see your family again, whether you win or you die in the arena. "Hayley." I snapped out of my thoughts as I looked down at Lucy who was calling me. "Yes?" I said to her and she wrapped her arms around me. "What do we have for dinner tonight?" she asked and Jake rolled his eyes at her question. It couldn't have been much and it hated me to say it. "Bread, Luce. Just loafs of breed." I said with tears in my eyes.

**District 2: Niklaus Mikaelson**

**The Day Before The Reaping**

"Rebekah, what's for dinner? I'm starving!" I exclaimed as soon as I came into my house after the last day of training for me. I put down my equipment and rubbed my fingers together. "Nik, are you home?" Rebekah called out to me from the kitchen. "No, you don't say!" I exclaimed back, sarcastically. "Shut up and clean yourself up before dinner. You know that Father doesn't like it when you reek of mud and sweat!" I rolled my eyes at her proposal but somehow knew that she was looking out for my best interest.

There were a lot of us in the family. Mikael Mikaelson was my father, a great warrior for our district and won The Hunger Games when he was 18. He told me how he slaughtered all of them. But Rebekah and I both knew that year that my father won was the year that the poorest selections were made. Most of the tributes were 12 and 13, while my father was always ruthless and cunning, he was able to slaughter all of them and live until the end. He kept his crown in his room that he was given by the Capitol as a reminder of how proud he has made this family. He met Esther, my mother, after he won and they got married somehow. That was when our family began to grow. Elijah, my 18 year old brother was born first, I was born second, 17 now while Kol and Rebekah are twins, both 16. Esther and Mikael never got along and the time had come when Esther chose to leave District 2 and move to District 1, who was just as rich as District 2, our home, but at least she was away from Father. We barely spoke since then. She took Elijah and Kol with her while Rebekah and I remained with Mikael here.

I washed my hands and my face with frustration. "Might as well take a whole bloody shower." I mumbled and looked at my bows and arrows, as well as the swords that Father bought for my training. Mikael had pretty much disowned Elijah and Kol after they left with Mother and now, he was looking onto me and Rebekah to get in The Hunger Games and win the bloody thing, to prove that our district is rich for a reason, it has the most powerful people, as well as District 1, in comparison to other districts. I saw the state in which other districts were and I was thankful for being here, with a father that even though was strict, he provided a lot for us.

"Dinner's ready!" Rebekah called out from the kitchen and she finally told me what I had been asking for all along. "If anyone wants to know what we're having, it's steak and French fries, and if anyone is really hungry, spaghetti with fruits and chocolate muffins for desert!" Rebekah explained and I knew was most likely talking to me. I cared for Rebekah a lot, the one I cared for the most in my family and I knew that the feeling was mutual. Our father, after all the beatings he gave me as a kid, teaching me how to "be a man" in his opinion, I could never really learn to love but to accept. Our mother was just as strict, but at least she didn't like to beat up her children and sometimes I wished, she would have taken me with her to District 1, but I couldn't leave Rebekah with Mikael. Now, even if I wanted to switch districts, I couldn't. No one was allowed anymore thanks to that rebellion in the 75th Hunger Games.

I heard a growl and a door slam and I knew that Father was out of his room and gone to the kitchen. I had to hurry up. He also didn't like when I was late for dinner. "Niklaus!" I heard him call out and I finally, pulled some regular clothes on and met my sister and my father in the kitchen. We all sat down, said grace and then we started eating all of the delicious food on the table. I ate like an animal as Rebekah giggled and ate her own food seriously. Mikael was looking at me out of the corner of his eye as I ate. "You've grown quite an appetite. I suppose that training is really paying off, doesn't it? You know what you must do tomorrow at the annual reaping, Niklaus." I stopped eating as soon as he said that. Yes, I had been on a training program, an illegal training program for The Hunger Games ever since I was born, along with my brothers and my sister. Mikael paid all these years for us to be fully trained. "Father, I don't want to volunteer this year."

"And why the hell not. I'll wait for next year when I'm 18, just like you." "Oh no you're not! Elijah is going to volunteer this year at the reaping for District 1 and I want you to show him and your mother up. There is no way that I am waiting until next year for you to compete. You are competing this year against your brother and that is final!" There were a couple more moments when I heard him again. "This year, you must do it! You're 17, boy! You ain't got more than two chances for this. Make this family proud for once, like your brother, Elijah wants to." "Elijah betrayed our district and moved to another. How is that pleasing the family?" I argued with him. "I have invested good money in your training when you were kids and your training has paid off. This year, no matter who is chosen, you must volunteer, as your brother will!" Mikael demanded. It was best as to not cross him.

I rolled my eyes. It wasn't like I was scared or anything. I was just hoping that I would get a little more time to myself before I enter the arena to make the Mikaelson name proud. Mikael had reached the Capitol and had been working for them for a long time, ever since he won The Hunger Games and that's how we were so rich; we didn't know what to do with all the money, except invest it in our training to continue the generation of victors. I smirked as I thought about me going out there and showing Elijah up, slaughtering anyone who got in my way. I wasn't the sentimental kind of guy, I never was so I really didn't care for Elijah that much as to not murder him out there. For Rebekah though, I did care a lot and I didn't want her to be forced to volunteer as I was, or even worse, picked. I knew she was a good fighter but I didn't think that as a girl she would have much chances of winning. I never mentioned that in front of her because I knew how mad she would turn out to be.

"Father, about me…" Rebekah began but Mikael cut her off as he ate. "You keep training there, Rebekah. I will not ask you to volunteer this year. I want you to become your strongest to face your brother Kol in the arena when the time is right." he told her and Rebekah gulped. Even though I was her closest sibling, there was something about twins that I could never really understand, they had a special bond and I didn't think Rebekah would ever feel comfortable with cutting Kol down with her sword. But right now, she was more worried about something else. I could see it in her eyes. "Father, why if I get picked?" Mikael just shrugged. "That's too bad; you would have had 2 more years of training." "But it wouldn't be my fault!" she snapped and Mikael eyed her. "I never said that. Calm down and eat your meal, Rebekah!" I looked at the two of them and thought about defending Rebekah, but it was best to stay quiet.

Rebekah was sitting in the balcony, after dinner. We were up high and our district had amazing colors and lights. We are absolutely rich and there was no one that could do anything about that. That is why I loved my life, because I was one of the lucky ones. The same couldn't be said about Rebekah who was obsessed with the poorest districts 10, 11 and 12. "Sometimes I feel like we should be helping them. It is not their fault they're poor." she whispered and I rolled my eyes. "Yes, it is. We worked hard to achieve what we have. They didn't do a God damn thing and chose to create rebellions." I groaned when I thought about the last two years and what had become of this nation. "That girl on fire destroyed it all."

I used to be telling myself and I knew District 12 to be a bad influence on others. Whoever their tributes were this year, if I were to volunteer, I sure as hell would mark them as first to go down on my list to show that Girl on Fire up that her "successors" aren't the greatest warriors you can meet. Our district had produced the greatest warriors and I was going to avenge the two tributes that died on the 74th year she participated. I was going to show them all what a great tribute I was going to be!

"Go to sleep, Rebekah!" Mikael called out from the living room as he watched the news on the Hunger Games reaping that would be the next day. "Do you think I can sleep? Just the thought of that witch picking my name from the bowl makes me shiver. Aren't you the least bit nervous?" Rebekah asked me with jealousy as she saw that it didn't affect me half as much as it affected her. "No. I am supposed to volunteer tomorrow anyway, remember? Papa's orders." I told her and got to my room without another word but then I heard my father from the other room, "Niklaus, come here! I need to speak to you." I groaned as I recalled that Father was going to give me another one of his speeches about how he won The Hunger Games. "It's not an option, boy! Get over here right now!" I got out of the room as fast as I could.

He was sitting on the couch and watching the reaping from the year he had won The Hunger Games. He was grinning like a maniac as the people of Panem saw him as their victor. That was very impressive. I wanted that just as much as anyone from this district while other poorer districts, I knew were trying to avoid competing in these games. "I just wanted you to see what you are in for once you won The Hunger Games. You are not making your name proud but your district proud as well. You will share all the fame and riches with your family as I have. You will have a wife and money and more heirs to produce." "What does this have to do with getting a wife, Father?" "Once you win, you become the one any woman wants, therefore gives you the chance to pick the best one to produce you Mikaelson heirs." He smirked. "Yeah, sure. Look at you and Mom." I said and I immediately regretted having said it. "To bed at once, boy! You need to be well rested for tomorrow!" Mikael ordered and I did what he said.

**District 12: Hayley Marshall**

**At Dinner Before Reaping**

I could barely munch on the own bread that I had managed to get from the store with the money we had. We shared it between us as brothers and ate it piece by piece. "I don't know what you did this time, Hayley, but this is very good." Jake complimented and I shrugged. "I got a pretty good deal at that bakery. The owner knows me and I think he has started to take a liking to me. I just used that to my advantage." I told him and Lucy smiled. "You are very beautiful, Hayley." she said and I smiled back at her. "You are the most beautiful, Luce, don't forget that." We ate in silence after that and little did I know that The Hunger Games was in everyone's minds right now. The Hunger Games. What would happen tomorrow? It would be Jake's first reaping. I would have to let him know on what to do and what he shouldn't be doing while there. Each one's action reflects the district since the new laws were enforced two years ago. People from the Capitol who were the ones "feeding" us had made the rules stricter since the 75th Annual Hunger Games. Everything wrong one did, reflected badly on the rest of us.

Jake had suddenly stopped eating the loaf of bread that belonged to him and stared at it in anger. Lucy stopped eating her loaf of bread too and looked over at him, wondering what was wrong with him. I thought that he was about to complain about how little we had to put on the table, but I knew that Jake was too generous for that kind of stuff and he was too selfless and understanding, for a boy his own ago. He wouldn't, but still, he looked at the loaf of bread like it was the devil himself. It got me worried. "Eat your food. That's the last good meal you'll get to eat for the week." I let him know.

"I am not hungry. It's not fair! Why does this happen every year?" he responded and suddenly, I knew what he was talking about. Just then, I heard Lucy drop her loaf of bread and cry out "I don't want to be picked when I am 12!" I put my hand on Jake's and he looked at me in the eyes. "We're going to be fine, Jake. We are going to get through this together. Just remember that this being your first year, your name is only put in there once. The chances of you getting picked are slim to none, you have nothing to worry about. I promise that you don't. They're not going to pick you, okay?"

Jake finally settled down and we continued eating. Then, I started thinking about myself. I knew how many times my name would be put in that bowl, after the many things I have managed to steal for my brother and sister to eat, the things I had stolen from the Capitol and I was entered more than once in that bowl. I guess that odds aren't exactly in my favor but they will be for Jake, I knew it. I got up from the table and went to wash up, putting on a long and white shirt and getting under the covers as Jake and Lucy got under theirs. Neither one of us could sleep. "Hayley." Lucy murmured and I shushed her. "Let's just go to sleep, guys. I don't want anyone to continue thinking about tomorrow. Everything is going to be fine. I will make everything fine, I promise."

I heard them move in their beds and then heard Jake's voice. "Hayley?" "Yes." I whispered. "You're the greatest big sister in the world. I never want to lose you." I smiled at that comment. "And you're the best smaller brother one could ever have. We won't lose each other. We'll always be together. All three of us." I held deeply onto that hope.

**A/N: That's it for now, folks. Leave me reviews and tell me how you liked the first chapter. I am dying to know to be honest. This is the first time I have done this kind of fanfiction, and I love The Hunger Games very much which is why I can't resist. So, who do you think will be chosen as tributes from District 12 and from District 2? **


	3. The Selection

**Last chapter, we got to know a little bit more about the main characters of this story. Klaus is the type of guy from District 2 who is extremely rich, especially since his father won the Hunger Games once and has spent all his fortune on getting his children trained since they were very little to participate on their own and win The Hunger Games. Hayley is a poor girl from District 12, with no money for anything else other than some food, no parents but at least she has a job even if she's only 16, so she can take care of her brother, Jake and sister, Lucy. Different lives and different objectives. Now it is time to see what the future holds for them as the annual selection of the tributes has come. In this chapter, we will learn more about some troubles in Klaus' family and get to know Elijah and his own life. Please review when you finish reading. I love this story myself and enjoy it! **

**District 12: Hayley Marshall**

**The Day of Chosen Fate**

Lucy had been talking all morning about how she wanted to come with us. The problem was that only parents were allowed. And the way our mother hadn't been there for me for the past 4 years, I knew for sure that she wasn't going to be at the reaping this day. "Let me find you something to wear." I whispered to Jake and got him in a room where I could find him some good clothes. I had some clothes of our late father's that remained. Our mom kept them for some reason, never wanting to give them away. Jake was playing with his fingers, a bit nervous of what was going to happen to us this day. Our fates would be decided by the people sent by the Capitol. My brother could be in danger after the reaping and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it. I thought about our last tribute, Katniss Everdeen, how she managed to find the courage and volunteer for her little sister when she got picked. She was there in the crowd and she was watching. She made a huge sacrifice for her little sister and took a huge risk of never seeing her family again. I couldn't do the same thing for Jake even if I wanted to. He was a boy and I couldn't volunteer for a male tribute, always a female tribute. My eyes watered a little as I pulled out the suit my father used to wear and sowed it so it would fit Jake.

He sat down on the bed, watching me as a sowed and cut gently and swiftly. Lucy was in her room, most likely making a tantrum that she couldn't be there with us. It wasn't like she was allowed. She was a minor and she was only allowed if she had adult supervision and we pretty much had none of that. "Do you think it could happen? Me getting picked?" Jake asked and I shook my head. "No, it's not going to happen to you. I promise that you're not going to be in those games." I finished the suit and made him try it on. It fit him perfectly. At last, I found an old dress for myself. It looked more like a white nightgown but I didn't mind. It was perfect for this occasion. I let my hair fall over my shoulders in splendid brown curls. I have always been admired for them, for some reason. That is one of the reasons why I had begun to love them being shown. There was some noise outside. A helicopter! I knew what this sound meant. I heard it for 4 years already with my heart beating fast and chills running down my spine. "They're here." Jake whispered, thinking the same things I was thinking. I nodded. "Yes, they're here." "Hayley!" Lucy came inside with tears running down her face and hugging me tightly. It was as if I was going to die or something. I hugged her back nonetheless as Jake rolled his eyes and turned his hands into fists. He really needed to give her a break.

"I am scared." Lucy wept and I kissed her head. "Nothing is going to happen to me, I can promise you that. "What do you think is going to happen to us if you get chosen?" Lucy asked me and I didn't know how I should be answering her. "You just need to have hope and faith that it won't ever happen." I whispered to her and kissed her head again. "And I want you to come back home too." Lucy whispered and pulled Jake into a hug. It was the sweetest thing I had ever seen. Jake pulled her off of him and headed to the door. "Let's get this over with." he mumbled under his breath and I followed him outside, waving goodbye to Lucy who was staring at us depart. For someone as young as Jake, only in his first year of selection, he was pretty brave.

**District 2: Niklaus Mikaelson**

**The Day of Chosen Fate**

"Nik!" Rebekah called out and ran into the yard. I saw her looking at me with a smile on her face. I was facing 10 dummies and in less than five seconds, I slayed them all with my sword. I had completed my task for today after all. "Come inside, Nik! I have some clothes laid out for you for the reaping." I nodded and climbed up the stairs, and washed my hands as Rebekah watched me, curiously. "What's the matter with you? You looked excited last night that you will volunteer." "I wish I wouldn't have to. I hate myself for acting out so brave and courageous all the time." "Well, that's what makes you the best, Nik and you are going to win The Hunger Games. I just know you will." "And what if I don't? What's going to happen then? I am just supposed to leave you here with…" I refrained from saying anything rude about my father and even Rebekah put a finger to her lips. She knew what would happen if I said a word.

"Father really appreciates you, you know? He's proud of you." I could see it in her eyes that she was lying. "Do whatever the hell you want, sister. But just don't lie to me. He was never proud of me and he never will be." "How can you say that? You are his son. Of course he is proud of you." I stopped washing myself and I remembered that day, that day I first cried and the last day I ever cried. I remembered what my mother had told me before she left for District 1 with my brothers whom I haven't seen in a long time, Elijah and Kol. What she had told me changed my perspective of things. I couldn't bear to look in Mikael's eyes that day.

_"Son, I have sinned a lot in my life but I never once failed in raising any of my children the right way. I will miss you, Niklaus. You will always be my son." "Why do you have to go, Mother? Can't you talk things through with Father?" I asked her and she just shook her head, smiling down with tears in her eyes. "I wish it could be that simple. He is very cruel and vindictive. But he wasn't always this way. Yes, he always had pride in himself and he always showed off his wealth and fortune after he won The Hunger Games but he was kind to me and that is how he got me to marry him and have his children. After we got married, I've been treated horribly, especially when I was pregnant with you, my son. I wanted to be loved. I wanted to have a man who loved me and…I did. Cheating was forbidden but I did it anyways. I gave myself to the man I truly loved all along, and who loved me back just as much." I looked shocked. "Who is this man, Mother? Why haven't you told me before?" Esther just started crying all over again and kissed my hands. "It's what I am trying to tell you. I am telling you something that you can't tell anyone else, especially not Mikael. You tell no one, understood? Not Mikael, not Rebekah, no one!" I nodded, eager to know. "You are not the son of Mikael, Niklaus. You are the son of the man I loved, but died after I gave birth to you. Your father never knew about this affair and you must not tell him ever about this, my son!" _

My eyes watered a little as I remembered that. My own mother had lied to me for years. All this time, I had believed Mikael to be my real father when he really wasn't. Once my mother left, I kept that secret to myself all this time and still acted like I still saw Mikael as a father. I have always disliked him as a child but I thought that he was still my father and I should love and appreciate him for that, but as soon as I found out that he wasn't my biological father, I grew only rage and anger for him and for the way he treated my mother and I had no idea. "Nik, are you okay?" Rebekah was asking me. I turned around and saw her standing there, looking firm and tall, whispering, "You know that Father does not permit you to cry." I shook my head and tears continued to stream down my cheeks. Rebekah pulled me into a hug. "Maybe there is a little emotional boy inside of you after all. You just never show it, keeping it under that hardcore mask of yours." she whispered to me and I nodded. I realized just how much I missed my brothers and my mother, but because of Mikael, I had to act like they were the enemies now. "I agreed to do this for the family, Rebekah and I swore to myself that I would avenge the tributes that were killed from District 2. I will do that. The tributes from District 12 this year better hope they stay out of my sight. Father told me to do something and I accept to do it."

Rebekah sighed as she held me. "Why would you listen to Father? You know he's talking rubbish." "He is. But I just saved myself from a year of beating." Rebekah knew that I was right. "Take care of yourself, brother. You know that you must. You must win The Hunger Games. I can't bear the thought of losing you." "And I can't bear the thought of having to see you alone here with him. I will be back; I promise and in the meantime, try to stay out of trouble, little sister so that he won't have any reason to hurt you." "Okay, I will. Now, get dressed." "You won't get picked, Rebekah. You don't have to worry about that." Rebekah wiped away some tears which also left her eyes. "How do you know that?" "I just do. You won't get picked." Rebekah sighed and nodded to me, still pointing at the suit that she had laid out for me. "Father wants you to wear this. He wore this when he himself volunteered to be the District 2nd tribute of The Hunger Games." I growled when I thought that now I would be forced to wear anything that once belonged to Mikael. I hated his guts and hated his pride. But for once in my life, I did agree with him. For the loss of Clove and Cato in the 74th annual Hunger Games, things had to change and I had to be the one to avenge the best tributes that there have been in those games. It was my duty to turn my hatred to the tributes from District 12, whoever they would be. I looked at the suit Rebekah had laid out for me and without hesitating this time, I put it on with pride.

**District 1: Elijah Mikaelson**

**The Day of Chosen Fate**

I was watching what could have been the greatest day in District 1st's history. Kol was watching it along with me that morning. It was the recording of the 74th Hunger Games. "I cannot believe that they actually shot Marvel." Kol mumbled as he watched the scene. "It was that girl, the fan favorite, Katniss Everdeen." I didn't usually like saying the girl's name. She wasn't my taste. She had defeated our fellow comrades and I just couldn't respect her for that. "What happened to the kind and noble Elijah I used to know?" Kol joked as he watched me. "I can't be that person when it comes to this girl. This year, I am going to make this district proud of me." "What if you don't get picked?" Kol asked with a smug look on his face. "I am going to volunteer." "No, come on! You know that's a sap thing to do here. Most of the people from Districts 1 and 2 actually want to participate. It depends on luck. If you chose to stand up and take someone else's place as the tribute, don't expect this District to support you after. Here, its' all about luck. When it comes to the poorer districts like 10, 11 and 12, volunteering is considered something rare and noble for someone to volunteer and save someone else's life. They're such pathetic cowards…unlike us!" The video had ended and I closed the hologram.

Our mother walked inside with fresh clothes. "Get going and be safe." Esther told me and I nodded as she smiled. "You are brave my son and this is your last year to participate. Don't volunteer." "It's the chance of a lifetime to be part of these games, Mother. I am 18 and this is my last chance." "I know. You have that ambition and strength in you that your father had when he won the games." Esther said, smiling as she combed my hair. I sighed and rubbed my eyes as Kol smirked at me. "I will do what I must do, Mother." "Good. Now before you leave, come into the kitchen. You have good meals prepared for both of you to give you strength for this." Esther told us and we both nodded as she stepped out of the room. Kol commented on my suit. "Hey, not bad! Looking good, grandpa!" I just rolled my eyes and put on a good tie.

We ate breakfast in silence. Kol was not the least bit concerned that he was going to get picked. He had been training since forever on Father's money. Then again, so have I. We were both prepared but Kol was only 16. He had 2 more years to choose to participate besides this one. Even though he would still have 2 more chances of getting picked or choosing to take the chance and volunteer himself, he wouldn't mind if he were picked this year but I would never forgive him for taking the chance of a lifetime from me. "I wonder if Nik is going to participate this year. You all know Father will most likely make him." Kol said as he chewed the meat covered with rich sauce. I looked over at Mother and I saw how she was starting to tremble. I knew that she missed her other children so badly. We hadn't seen them for a couple years. "Please, eat your meal, Kol and stop talking about your brother." Esther said. "Why? We barely talk about Nik or Rebekah. I just want to know how they're doing, that's all. Just because you cut yourself from their lives, that doesn't mean that we have to as well." Kol said to Mother and I saw fury on her face. I was angry as well. "Kol, shut up!" I commanded him and he rolled his eyes and finished eating.

Our mother was going to come with us, but she told me that she would be caught up in some problems and would join us later. I grabbed Kol and we headed outside as we heard the sound that spread throughout all districts. It was like we were in the army. The sound represented nothing more but death. I looked over my shoulder and I saw 3 girls leave the same house. I knew whose house that was. The girl I used to date and loved, Katherine Pierce. Her dress was beautiful and her brown and long hair brought out her shinning green eyes as they caught mine and she quickly looked away. She found an excuse one month ago to break up with me because she didn't want her family to be associated to the Mikaelsons but I knew that was not true. There was something that she was hiding. There was something she was scared of and she wasn't telling me, and Katherine was not the person to be afraid of something. She was fierce, tough, beautiful and strong. She wouldn't let anything stand in her way when she wanted something. She had two other sisters. Her twin sister, who was Elena. She was younger than Katherine by 10 minutes, but they were both 17 and Katherine's older sister who was 18, Tatia. Tatia was not as pretty as her twin sisters, even though she had almost the same face features.

"I will catch up to you in a minute, Kol. Go right ahead!" I told him and turned towards the girls. I saw Kol catching Elena's eyes and winking at her. Kol didn't mind to flirt with girls who were older than him and Elena was one year older than him. Elena was blushing. Katherine and Elena were almost inseparable and only I could tell the difference between the two. It was all about the expression on each other's faces. Elena looked more childish than Katherine. Now, everyone knew that Katherine always curls her hair and so Elena lets hers straight so people could tell who is who. "Katerina." I whispered. It was how I loved to call her. It sounded more soothing than Katherine and I loved to make her feel soothed. "Elijah, it's been a long time." Katherine said politely. "I really need to talk to you." "There is no time for that. Everyone must be at the reaping in 10 minutes." Katherine whispered. Elijah grabbed her arm before she could walk away. "Why did you do it…last month? What's the real reason?" I insisted and Katherine immediately pulled her hand away. "Let's go, girls." she told Elena and Tatia.

Tatia gave me a huge smile as she walked past me. She had always tried to get my attention, but Katherine was the one for me and not her older sister. "Elijah!" I heard Kol call out to me and I turned around and saw him standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, and he was smirking. **"Citizens of District 1, make your way to the selection at once!" **We heard someone yell out. Katherine, Elena and Tatia walked away as I went back to Kol. "Why do you think she broke up with you?" Kol asked. "I don't know." "Did you two have a fight?" "A difference of opinion about the 74th Games female tribute of District 1, Glimmer." "What happened?" "Katerina wanted to be just like her. She wanted to act tough like she did, go out in those games and kill. I didn't agree with the way she was bloodthirsty to kill people. We got over it. But it's not it. I know it's not."

**District 12: Hayley Marshall**

**The Reaping**

Jack and I headed to the selection. I was holding his hand and I felt his body tremble. I didn't know if it was either from the cold or because he was nervous. "You don't have to be afraid. I will always protect you, Jake." I whispered to him and he shook his head. "I am not afraid!" "Good." I knew that he liked to act tough and responsible. It made me think about how this would have been our dad, had he still been alive. I think of him every time I walk towards the reaping. I wished I could have someone close to me. A parent, anyone besides Jake, who needed someone just as much as I needed someone.

We finally arrived. The place that haunted me for months. The place where the people from the Capitol gathered around all the young men and women from the district between the ages of 12 and 18. This was the 5th time that I was forced to be here. I took Jake's shoulders with my hands and made him looked at me as I got down on my knees to look at him straight in the eyes. "This is it. This is where they are going to take a little bit of blood from you, alright? They will just prick your finger and that's all. Then, you have to follow the rest of the kids your own age." I told Jake. "You mean that you won't be with me?" Jake asked and I shook my head, kissing his cheek. "No. Here is where we part until after the selection. We are divided by gender. The boys are on the right and the girls are on the left." I informed him and he nodded. "Go ahead." I whispered to him and he went where he was supposed to. I watched as those people from the Capitol, all dressed in white, pricked his finger and got a little blood as DNA and proof that he had attended the selection. This is how they kept track of everyone, to make sure that everyone attended. Anyone who didn't would be punished with death.

My finger was pulled and I wasn't even looking at the woman who pricked my own finger for blood DNA. I was looking at my little brother the whole time there. He tried not to look nervous even though he was a little bit nervous. After everyone's finger had been pricked for blood, they arranged us just like I said, in two different places. Girls on the left and boys on the right. It was how it was now. Before the 75th games rebellion, it didn't used to matter that much. I thought of what a brave woman Katniss Everdeen had been but after the rebellion, she and her family lived in hiding along with the boy she loved, Peeta. The Capitol had never heard of her since the failed attempt to take down the Capitol. I wish they had succeeded for all of us. We would have all lived a whole different life. My brother and my sister wouldn't starve if things were different. There was a _"tap tap" _that could be heard from the stage right in front of us and I snapped out of my thoughts as I saw the woman standing there, looking down at us. It was Effie. The woman from the Capitol who represented District 12 and after she had chosen the competitors, she would be in charge of guiding them until they reached the Capitol which would take a day at the very least to get there, from what I've heard. Effie didn't look as happy as she used to be ever since she picked out Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark from us to be the tributes. She had grown fond of them and in my opinion, I didn't think she appreciated the games as much as she used to. "Welcome!" she exclaimed and she forced a smile at all of us.

"Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!" Effie declared and then quickly said "We have a special film brought to you all the way from the Capitol, just for you." she declared and the film started as President Snow narrated it and explained all about the rebellion before The Hunger Games started. I had watched this film so many times that I had grown tired of it. But at the end of it, they showed something new. The woman I most admired. Katniss Everdeen and how she fought in The Hunger Games and then against the Capitol. I growled a little as I heard how badly she was spoken of. She was a hero and I hoped that wherever she was hiding, she was safe and happy with Peeta. _"A symbol of our generosity and our forgiveness." _President Snow ended the film and Effie clapped quickly. "I love this film!" I was beginning to think that she was told what to say to the people every time. It angered me how the people from the Capitol could talk about generosity and forgiveness when it came to the victor of each year's games. They were killing innocent people!

"Now, the time has come for us to select one courageous young man and woman in honor of representing District 12 in the 77th annual Hunger Games!" Effie declared with a fake smile to the people. I breathed in deeply and put my hand to my neck and thought about my father, something I always did during the selection. "As always, ladies first." Effie said in more of a whisper. I looked over to the boys' side and saw Jake standing there, tall and firm. I liked my little brother. He was so brave and I loved him with all my heart. I turned back to Effie who was approaching the girls' bowl and started searching inside for a piece of paper. _"Father, please guide me. Tell me what I should do. Tell me to be strong. I ask you to be here for me, even if you haven't been as you were alive, be here for me from the dead in the most difficult period of my life. Be there for Jake and Lucy, your son and daughter as well." _This is what I thought to myself whenever I thought about my father, whenever I was here. I asked him to protect me and Jake and Lucy from the other side. Effie finally picked out a piece of paper, showed it to the cameras and then returned to her place at the microphone. She opened the piece of paper.

My breath got caught inside and I couldn't exhale at that moment. The name! I needed to know the name on that piece of paper so I could exhale. "Hmm." Effie said through the microphone and I already knew that she was doing the suspense thing for the show. This was on film as well, so might as well act like we were really eager to know who's name was written on that paper. "Hayley Marshall!" Effie exclaimed and my breathing hitched. My mouth was slightly open in shock. What? Had she just said my name? What was my name? Why was I having trouble remembering my name? "Where are you, my dear?" Effie finally asked and everyone turned and looked towards me. Then, I remembered. It was me. I was Hayley Marshall. "Come up here!" Effie finally called out when she spotted me. I breathed in deeply and looked at the ground. It was me. I had to do this. Slowly, I walked out of the group of people so the soldiers of the Capitol with their white helmets could grab a hold of me and lead me to the stage. I could hear a scream in the back. "NOOOO!" It was Jake. I knew it was Jake. I looked back and I saw that he was trying to get to me but the guards wouldn't let him. "Stand aside, boy!" they exclaimed and pushed him back. "Jake!" I called out to him and whispered, "I'm sorry." He just shook his head and wiped away his tears as he stepped back into the group.

I finally managed to get on the stage and Effie grabbed a hold my arm, taking me to her left. "There you go, my dear." She saw the way I looked down to my feet, still wasn't able to process what was going on. "And now, for the boys!" Effie said this time and I gasped, thinking that Jake might as well be one of the candidates in that bowl. What if Effie were to pick him? What would I do? What would happen to Lucy? There was no one to care for her. She was only 10 years old but even Jake was only 12. Tears formed in my eyes as I finally realized that I was going to the Capitol as District 12th female tribute. Effie picked a piece of paper out of that bowl and looked at me. "That was your little brother?" she asked in a whisper and not at the microphone as she was supposed to. I nodded with tears in my eyes. "Yes." She looked down with sadness and went back to the microphone and spoke up. "The male tribute from District 12 is…" She opened up the piece of paper, read the name, looked at me and smiled and it looked like there was relief on her face. "Joshua Rosza!" she called out the name and I sighed as I realized that it was not my brother. A boy my age, who looked like he would be scared of a fly, opened his mouth in shock but was quickly pushed onto the stage by the Capitol's men. "Shake hands now!" Effie commanded and I turned to the boy named Joshua and shook his head slowly, as he was still looking in shock. Effie started clapping as the other people in the crowd showed us the rebellion sign, three fingers pointed up. They looked sorry for me. I had no idea what I should say to them. "Very well! We now have our two tributes from District 12, Hayley Marshall and Joshua Rosza! Happy Hunger Games…and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

They opened the door to my room. I saw who was standing there. Jake and Lucy. Lucy had ran immediately into my arms, crying and hugging me. I hugged her back and whispered to Jake, "Why did you bring her here?" Jake frowned. "She's supposed to be here. Family members. We are the only family members you have." "Please don't go." Lucy whimpered and I cried into her neck. "It's okay." I whispered and wiped my tears away. I had to be strong for her. Jake was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. "You promised you would never leave us!" "I won't ever leave you!" I contradicted. "Come back to us." Lucy whispered, still crying. "I promise I will try." I told her and tried to smile, kissing her cheek. "You need to be strong, Luce, just like I told you. You can do this. You can survive on your own with Jake until I come back. This isn't something permanent. I will come back." I told her and prayed to God that I would keep my promise. I didn't know what I was going to do but I was going to survive. I looked over at Jake who looked at me with tears in his eyes and I knew what he was thinking. I let go of Lucy after kissing her forehead and moved to Jake and hugged him too. "You are the man in the family now, Jake. You must take care of Lucy. She is your responsibility now. I have money saved up for you too. I put it in the cookie jar above the cupboard. Use it to buy food each day that I'm gone, alright?" "When will you be back? You promised, Hayley." Jake said through tears as I kept him close to me. "I will be back. That is a promise that I am going to make to you right now. You cannot survive this life without me. I am going to be there for you. I won't leave you like Mom did. I won't ever do that." "Goodbye." Jake whispered and at that moment, the white guards came inside and pulled Jake and Lucy out of the room. "It's time to go." I covered my mouth with my hand, thinking about what I was going to do.

**A/N: Well, that's it for the second chapter. I hope I have given you a lot more information about the Mikaelson family because at the moment, they are much more interesting than the Marshall family. In the next chapter, we will see the reaping of Districts 1 and 2. Thank you for reading and I hope that you are going to leave me reviews after this chapter because I am dying to know what you think about the story. And most importantly, what do you think about Klaus and his secret that his mother told him? You will notice throughout the fanfiction that Klaus has two sides, two personalities. Sometimes, he can be the charming, arrogant and sexy womanizer type of guy and the other time, he can be like Rebekah put it "a little boy". He only acts kind to the people that he cares about, just so you know. Don't expect to see this soft side of Klaus more often, because it won't be like that. Review and let me know! I love you all and thank you!**


	4. Career Tributes

**Welcome back to the next chapter, everyone! The last time, we got to know a little bit more about the Mikaelson family and we got to see the selection of the tributes from District 12. Jake and Lucy have said goodbye to Hayley and now, she is responsible of getting back to her little brother and sister. Her partner is going to be Joshua (Josh) Rosza. We will get to know more about him in this chapter too as we set off to see how the annual reaping for other districts went, besides Hayley's. Thank you so much. I have read your reviews and I am glad that you want me to continue. For the moment, the main pairing is the only one who I am sure of, as for the rest, I will try to follow your likings of other pairings and see what I can do to make them happen. Please review and enjoy a brand new chapter!**

**District 2: Niklaus Mikaelson**

**The Annual Reaping **

**"Citizens of District 2, make your way to the reaping at once!" **I heard the announcement. I looked at myself in the mirror and smirked. "Today's the day." I said to myself. I always hoped that I would get the honor of hearing my name come from that woman's mouth. I wanted to be chosen, not to volunteer myself. I wanted to be chosen to fight and avenge my fellow tributes that were killed. We had the best warriors here in District 2, even better ones than the ones from District 1. Mikael grabbed a hold of my arm and whispered in my ear, "You better do what's right this year." I pulled my arm away from him and went outside where Rebekah was waiting. She was dressed very elegantly. All the women from Districts 1 and 2 had the best clothing, due to the wealth we all had. We were strong and powerful and the Capitol was proud with us. "Let's go, Nik." Rebekah whispered and took my hand in hers. I nodded and together we stepped to the place where we were all supposed to be gathered. I knew that Mikael was following right behind us and when we arrived at the place, we were pricked so they could get blood from our fingers. Every year, the same procedures, I was getting the hell bored.

Rebekah took her place next to the girls; there were a lot of them that she saw from the Academy that we all went to. Nobody was scared in our district. It was an honor to get the chance to participate in The Hunger Games and everyone knew that. I looked around at the girls and I saw the blonde girl that I used to date once, Caroline Forbes. She blew me an air kiss when she saw me and I shook my head with a smile. She never really got over it even when I had to explain to her that we were broken up and that there wasn't going to be anything between us anymore. We had some sexual attraction in the past for over a year but that was it really. She just didn't understand that. She actually thought that I was still willing to see her. Rebekah was standing right next to her. She never really got along with Caroline and saw her as a very shallow little princess. My little sister was glad when she found out that I had broken up with Caroline. I smiled over at Rebekah and she smiled back but I could tell that she was really nervous. The lady who was at the microphone was smiling wildly and I always commented that with her makeup and her frizzy hair, she was impersonating a clown, which is why I couldn't help myself but start laughing as she appeared on the stage. She was all white and with blue eyeliner and lips. She looked like a ghost sometimes. Her name was Gora and she was representing District 2 every year. "Welcome, welcome!" she exclaimed, clearly excited for this. "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!" The same thing over and over again. Rebekah caught my eye again and she rolled her eyes. "Now, we have a special film brought to you from the Capitol!" she exclaimed and clapped as the hologram showed it once again. I knew all the words from the film by heart, the words that belonged to President Snow. Mikael had made me watch numerous times. I sighed and was glad when the film finally ended.

"Now, the time has come for us to select one courageous young man and woman for the honor of representing District 2 in the 77th annual Hunger Games. Let's start with…ladies first!" Oh, there's a shocker! She always picked the girl's name first. I looked over at Rebekah and the other girls around her. They were all smiling and looking proud. Rebekah was the only one hoping that it wouldn't be her. Gora looked into the bowl and picked out a piece of paper which she showed it to everyone. She unfolded it gently and looked at the name. Rebekah was breathing harder than ever, I could tell. "Our female tribute…Camille O'Connell!" Rounds of applause were heard as the bookworm, Camille O'Connell took off her glasses and jumped up and down excited as she stepped up on the stage. I could see other blondes like Caroline who looked very upset. Caroline looked like she was ready to volunteer but didn't have the courage. I knew Camille very well. A lot of people liked to call her Cami or Bookworm, because she was absolutely obsessed with books and education. I couldn't believe that out of all the hot chicks, Gora had to pick Camille. I knew that she wouldn't last a day in the Hunger Games with those books of hers. She didn't get the proper training like others. I smirked as I saw that she had taken off her glasses to look more like she was mature and strong. She was bluffing. She wasn't mature nor strong, even if she did read the encyclopedia thousands of times. Still, with her knowledge of the outdoor and surviving skills, she might actually have a shot and shouldn't be underestimated. She had long and blonde wavy hair and if she were to get a facial, she might actually look pretty hot without her glasses. "Very well." Gora said with a smile as she took her by her side.

"The male tribute now, shall we?" Gora asked and there was silence all around the place. Here it came. The parents were sitting in the back and I turned my head to see Mikael glaring at me. Gora went over to the bowl and looked inside. She hesitated for a moment before she put her hand inside and took out a piece of paper. She opened it up and went to the microphone. "Our male tribute…Jordan Elson!" she exclaimed and there were rounds of applause. I groaned as I looked back at Mikael and he exclaimed, "Do it, boy!" I had to do this to please him. In his eyes, I was stinging the family name but volunteering to take someone else's place was…well… I stepped out from the crowd and yelled out with as much force as I could, "I volunteer as tribute!" Everyone stopped applauding and they all turned around to look at me. Gora recognized me and smiled as she exclaimed, "Well, District 2 has a volunteer! And I see who it is. Come up here, boy!" Elson growled and turned back to his place. He missed his shot because of me but I couldn't care less at that point. With a smirk on my face as I knew that I was soon going to be praised, I raised myself on the stage and Camille frowned at me. I ignored her and went to stand next to Gora as she put her hand on my shoulder. "Niklaus Mikaelson, 17 I believe and the son of the one and only, Mikael Mikaelson who had one of the most splendid winnings of The Hunger Games in his time!" Gora said and they all started clapping again for me and for Mikael. "That was very good! Such courage to volunteer and choose to participate!" she said and then looked at everyone else. "We have our 2 tributes from District 2, Niklaus Mikaelson and Camille O'Connell! I wish you all the best! Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!" At last, she took us to our special rooms where we would wait for relatives as always.

Rebekah came inside with a smile after a couple of minutes and hugged me as Mikael came in after her. "What were you hesitating for?" Mikael asked me and I frowned, choosing not to answer him. "Are you happy you didn't get called on?" I asked Rebekah and she nodded, much to Mikael's disapproval. "Win the games! You know you can do it! I will be rooting for you every day for always, Nik!" I smiled at her and nodded as Mikael stepped over to me afterwards and pulled me into a hug as well. "Well done, son! You better win these games and make your family proud, you hear me?" "I will, Father!" I said with determination. I was going to win the games but I wasn't doing it to please Mikael. I was doing it so I could get back to Rebekah and not leave her alone with her monster-like father for the rest of her life and I was going to go out there and kill for our passing tributes, Cato and Clove. "You are a Career Tribute, you hear and you are going to be treated as such. You will receive fame and glory and you won't have trouble receiving support once you get there. Make alliances, not friends, you hear?" Mikael was telling me and I rolled my eyes at his instructions. "Father, take it easy!" Rebekah told him and he stopped. She turned back towards me and kissed my cheek. "Goodbye and come home soon with that golden crown on your head, champion!" Soon, Rebekah and Mikael made their departure and I was left in that room to think, until they would pick me up and take me on the train to the Capitol, just like the other tributes.

I heard another knock on the door and then the guards opened it up. I was allowed to have two visits as the rest of the tributes. The door opened and it revealed someone that I never expected to see. "Klaus!" Caroline exclaimed and flung her arms around my neck as she giggled. I pushed her off me and asked, "What are you doing here?" I asked her. She looked confused but she still smiled. "What do you mean? You volunteered. You were so brave. I am here to say goodbye. I asked the guards outside to make an exception and leave me more minutes in here." She whispered and then winked seductively. I rolled my eyes at her attitude. This was exactly the reason why I never saw her as anything more than a fling. "So…you should know that I would have volunteered had I found out first that you would participate. Anything to be with you." Caroline put her hands on my chest and started rubbing them slowly. I eyed her sternly. I wasn't in the mood for her games. I took her hands and pushed her away. "What is wrong with you, Nicky? Why are you being like this with me? Are you mad at me?" Caroline asked with that pout of hers that I knew well. She put her hands on her hips and waited for my response. "Listen, Caroline…we had a thing alright? But it's over now." Caroline looked shocked. "You're breaking up with me?" "I had broken up with you some time ago. I am sure that you can remember, but with that fish memory of yours…lasts about 3 seconds." She gasped and was about to slap my face but I stopped her. "Get out, already! I don't want to see you again, alright? I told you many times before. We had our fun but it's over and I don't need you on my head right now. I have to fight for my life out there now." She once again didn't get my message and cupped my cheeks and gave me a long kiss while I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her off. "Okay, now you're really getting out of line." "I will be rooting for you. I know that you are stressed out. I understand and we can continue our relationship when you get back. I won't stress you out anymore. I'll go. Goodbye, my champion!" She said the same thing as Rebekah. Caroline always had that kind of jealousy when it came to Rebekah because at that time, I was spending more time with my own sister than my so-called girlfriend. And even now, she still didn't get the memo. I slapped my forehead as she left the room. When they said that some blondes are just born dumb, they weren't kidding. It doesn't matter now. I had to focus and get my head in the game. I would slaughter anyone who got in my way of winning.

**District 1: Elijah Mikaelson**

**The Annual Reaping**

They lined us up and we waited. Kol got his finger pricked and joined me, smugly. That's how our district was. We were happy to be loaded and having such fine women in our lives. I was in the front row this time with Kol right next to me. Our mother was in the back with the rest of our parents. "Oh boy, this is going to be good." Kol whispered to me. I didn't look at him. The only thing I could do was glance over to my right where the girls were waiting and I could see the twins, Elena and Katherine. Tatia was standing behind them with some of her friends from the Academy, all wearing rich and expensive dresses. Elena was smiling and looked very excited for what was about to happen, but Katherine didn't look excited at all. All she could do was look at her feet and touch her curls once in a while. She was not excited as she was supposed to be. When she talked to me a couple of months ago, she wanted more than anything to be a part of the games this time and get fame and fortune. Now, she looked disinterested. What interested me even more was that Katherine wanted to do this for her good friend Glimmer who was the 74th Hunger Games, District 1st Female Tribute. Glimmer used to be a good friend of hers.

The woman who was supposed to be guiding the District 1 tributes of every year was Nina, dressed all in red and the lipstick she was using made all of us believe that it was blood, not real lipstick. Her hair and her clothes were all red, including the make-up. "Welcome, welcome! Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor, my darlings!" The girls looked absolutely thrilled about this. Elena looked over at Kol and she smiled to him. I knew that Kol was always flirting with girls but he seemed to take a special interest in Elena lately. I decided to say nothing as the woman Nina played us the film she played us every year from the Capitol. Kol loved the film, but I couldn't see the point of it at all. I looked up at last and I saw what was going to happen with the tributes, going to be thrown in a bloodbath. I shook my head as I thought of 23 people dead and only one being alive. "I will volunteer if I must." I whispered to Kol and he just shook his head. "That is disrespecting your district, brother. Don't say I didn't warn you. It's not that you're not allowed but you really don't want to upset the district, your home, that's supposed to be rooting for you if you volunteer." Kol told me and for once, he was right. I hoped though that I wouldn't have to volunteer and just be chosen.

The film ended and Nina clapped really hard, smiling too big for her scrunched up face. "I just love that! Now, let's move on to the reaping. I can tell that you are all excited you who will be the two lucky people who will honor District 1 this year." Nina said and went to one bowl. "First, we have the girls." She searched through the pile of names and found one that she liked, holding it up. She smiled at us widely and I hummed slowly, getting really impatient. "Our female tribute of District 1…Katherine Pierce!" Nina exclaimed and I gasped and looked over at her. She was standing there and she looked absolutely terrified. People were giving her looks of shock, especially Elena who apparently couldn't understand her attitude either. They were expecting someone of her value to be happy about this. Apparently, for some reason, she wasn't. I could never remember her be this unhappy about getting chosen.

_"Come on, Elijah! Catch me!" She fluttered away from me in her beautiful gown and I was left to catch her. I knew that I would eventually. I caught her arm and we landed on the soft grass. I looked down at her as she was still smiling. "I keep thinking about this year. I want to be in The Hunger Games this time. I have to avenge Glimmer." she whispered and kissed me, standing up. I stood up with her. "If you go, I will have to come with you, to protect you so we can make it out together." Katherine raised an eyebrow. "There is only one winner, Elijah. You would have to kill me in the end to survive and get back home, you know that." "I would never do that. I would rather let you kill me so you can get back home." "Stop lying." "I am not lying; I would sacrifice myself for you." She smiled smugly and kissed me once again. "Good. Because I would sacrifice myself for you too." She said in a whisper and then added, "But don't let anyone know that I told you that." She then raced back to her home with me left chasing after her the way she always liked it. I knew I would love and chase her till the end. _

"Katherine Pierce, come up here my dear!" Nina demanded and the white soldiers were ready to move in the group of girls and force her out. Why was she hesitating? What was wrong with her? I saw her eyes meet mine and she looked scared, so terribly scared. Maybe she hadn't meant what she told me about wanting to participate in those games. Why would she be so scared right now when this was her chance of a lifetime, what she wanted? "What the hell is she doing? I'm getting bored here." Kol mumbled under his breath and saw the soldiers finally realize who was Katherine Pierce and they pulled her out of there, taking her on the stage next to Nina. She looked at her and asked. "Are you in shock, my dear? Do you need some water?" she asked and Katherine just shook her head as she was still only looking at me. "Well, it seems that we've already wasted enough time so I will immediately pick the name of the male tribute!" Nina exclaimed and moved to the other bowl. Kol was keeping his fingers crossed. Nina took less time than usual and she looked really tired. I looked at the frightened Katherine there. I remembered what I had promised her. I would always choose to sacrifice myself for her. Whoever it was, I would volunteer, for her. "Our male tribute from District 1…Elijah Mikaelson!" I looked up and everyone clapped. I realized it was me and I didn't hesitate to move up on the stage and go to Katherine, but Nina put me on the other side of her. Kol gave me the thumbs up with a smile on his face and clapped along with others. "Our tributes from District 1, Elijah Mikaelson and Katherine Pierce!" She then grabbed both of us and we were off the stage and towards the rooms where we were supposed to say goodbye to our families.

My mother, Esther came inside and Kol came in too. "You have 5 minutes." The soldier told them. I knew that other poorer districts had only 3 with their families. My mother pulled me in for a hug and began crying. "Don't cry, mother! I was going to volunteer anyway, remember? Nina spared me the shame and picked me." I told her and she nodded, whispering, "I just…I just know that Niklaus will be a tribute this year and…you haven't seen him in such a long time and…" She began crying really hard and I understood her worries. The last thing she wanted was watch her sons trying to kill one another on television. "Mom, I am not scared of anything that might happen to me, you hear me? I will do what I must to protect myself and I will protect Katherine until the end too. I will see to it that we both make it home, whatever it takes!" I promised Esther and she nodded, hugging me again and then stepping back to let Kol hug me goodbye as well. It wouldn't be long now and I will be on the train to the Capitol. We were the closest district to them so it would only take us a couple of hours. "Hey, you take care of yourself out there, bro and if Klaus is there…I…I don't know. Do what you think is right." Kol told me and hugged me once again before stepping back. "I love you, my son! Don't forget that." Esther whispered and she stepped back to leave along with Kol. They waved goodbye to me.

**District 12: Hayley Marshall**

**On The Train**

"Step right inside, young ones!" Effie said and we boarded the train. The moment we did, the doors closed and train began moving. I knew how long the Hunger Games could last. And my brother and sister were going to see me on television. What would happen? What if I died right in front of their eyes? What would happen to them? They have no one and nothing. They would be orphans and no one would love them. I refrained myself from crying now as we entered the main room. The train began moving and you didn't feel it move at all. It was as though we weren't moving at all but we were. All I saw in these chambers were sweets I have heard about but have never tasted before. This was very good food that I had never dared to taste and I wouldn't start now. I knew what a shame it would be to do so when Lucy and Jake were starving at home and I was here, in for a treat, as Effie put it to taste wonders and walk through fame and fortune just because I was a pawn now in the Capitol's games.

I looked over at the guy who was standing next to me. He gaped at what was right in front of him and soon enough, he started grabbing lots of candy and pilling them in his mouth like an idiot. I was about to be sick. Effie just chuckled. "Be careful or you will spoil your appetite. Dinner is in 2 hours. But until dinner is served, I think it would be best if you just sit here, relax and I will bring in your mentor." Mentor! I was really hoping that it would be Haymitch, the one that taught Katniss everything he knew and she won the game with his help. This could be my chance to win if I had him. The boy, who was Joshua or something, was not stopping. I couldn't take it anymore and I yelled at him. "Hey!" I exclaimed and he stopped and looked at me as if I was his mother and his hand got caught in the cookie jar. He gulped and put the rest of the candy, donuts and whatever those sweets were down. I refused to eat anything! "Sorry. Did you want some?" Joshua mumbled and I sighed. Was this boy aware of what was happening to us? How old was he anyway. He looked like he was about 15 but he was acting much smaller for his age.

"Do you realize what is happening? Are you aware that our lives are at stake right now?" I asked him and he lowered his head. "That's why I am trying to make the best of the time I have alive." he whispered and sat down and I rolled my eyes. "What kind of man are you, Joshua?" "I am not a man, alright and I like to be called Josh, not Joshua. I didn't ask for this." "Do you think I did? At least I am not acting foolishly enough as to eat all of these things as if I now have everything I ever dreamed because you don't. You are letting these people play with you and manipulate you." "You know what…Hayley or whatever your name is, I don't need your advice alright? We may be partners for now but out there, we're each one for ourselves and I do whatever the hell I want." Josh said to me and I realized he was right. Why was I doing this? I should be worried about me and not him. This was about me!

In that second, the doors opened and Effie walked in and saw me with a grumpy look on my face and she was standing with a man who was not Haymitch. Oh no! How would I know if this guy is just as good as Haymitch? And wait a minute! "I would like to present Kieran! He has won for District 12 when he was only 13 years old. Can you believe it? Of course, he's 45 now…" Effie began and then looked down, sensing herself as a useless person. "Seeing as how your district is the farthest one away, it will take us a whole day to get there. So, take care and enjoy your time with your new mentor, Kieran!" Effie left before I could ask something. Kieran looked at me as though he was expecting a question. "I thought that Haymitch was the only one left to train us from District 12." Kieran nodded and sat down on a chair in front of us. "What is your name?" he asked me. "Hayley…Marshall." "Hayley, I am very sorry that this happened to you. I promise that I will try to help you the best I can now. Haymitch is taking a leave of absence and I know that you would have preferred him to train you but I can do just that. I am going to help you two. I have never been mentioned before by this district because of other issues." I nodded and took as seat as well as Josh was sitting next to me and rubbing his temples. "So…" I began but I saw Kieran walking around the place and taking some of those sweets, eating them himself. I watched him as he ate and I realized that no matter what I said at that moment, he would not pay attention. I growled and sat up and Josh looked at me in shock. I was getting angry because my life was at stake here and he was eating all of that fancy crap that I would never dare touch!

"Are you going to listen to me?" I asked him angrily. Kieran turned towards me and nodded. "Of course I am going to be listening to you. Just give me a minute. We don't have to start right away." He told me and I got really angry. This is why I would have preferred Haymitch. He may have been an alcoholic, but I think he would have listened better. Josh didn't seem to mind at all his attitude. "You are supposed to be here and tell me what to do. You won this thing before! You have to tell me how to get out of this. I have a starving brother and sister to take care of." I told him and just mentioning them made my heart drop. Kieran looked over at me and said, "I would if you would sit down and realize what you're up against."

**District 2: Niklaus Mikaelson**

**On The Train**

We were finally on that blasted train. Gora came over to us with our mentor. He looked very majestic and he was rich in gold. He gave us some pretty cool tips and then left so he could get some rest. I was now sitting in the main living room of the train where they actually had television and a screen flat TV with touch systems on the remote. Very classy. I liked it. I buttoned through the channels until I found the one that was talking about The Hunger Games. I was curious to know if they were going to say anything about the tributes, especially about him since he had volunteered to be in this all because of his father, who was not really his father.

Camille came over with a book and sat down next to me on the couch. She had her glasses back on and she was reading the book carefully. I looked over at her with my eyebrows raised and sighed. What was it with this girl and her reading? "Camille, if I wanted to be bothered, I would have asked Gora to come here and keep me company. She glared at me and asked, "So what, now you own the couch or something? Being near you doesn't really bother me but if it bothers you, maybe you should be the one to leave!" she snapped at me and went back to her book. "What's with you?" I asked her. "You shouldn't have been that mean to Caroline before we left. She was just trying to say goodbye to you in a nice way. You could have told her politely that you don't want to be with her anymore." I sighed and rubbed my eyes as the ones on television kept on saying some general things about the games, nothing specific. "Listen here, bookworm! I don't really need your advice on how to handle her alright? I told her a long while ago that we were through and she just doesn't seem to get it." "Maybe because she doesn't want to accept it. Maybe you haven't made yourself clear enough." Camille argued. I looked at her for a while and realized that neither this blonde was as smart as she claimed to be. I sighed and thought about how I would have to spend the rest of my time with her now. Why couldn't have Gora chosen someone else? Anyway, if Caroline would have volunteered like she said she would have, I would have killed myself before entering the games, no doubt about that.

At that moment, Gora entered with another plate of treats to give us. "Dinner is in an hour okay? Have fun you two!" she exclaimed and then before leaving she said, "Niklaus, you might want to switch to channel 2, you are all everyone is talking about." Gora told me with a wink and I did as she asked. I saw my face on TV and then a small video of the reaping from District 2 with none other than the presenter of The Hunger Games, Caesar Flickerman talking over the video about me. _"Niklaus Mikaelson, 17 years old, has chosen to be courageous this year and volunteer for the games even though the prestigious districts like 1 and 2 do not really recommend it, as it could affect the support given to him by his district. Let's not forget that Niklaus Mikaelson is in fact the son of the infamous Mikael Mikaelson who honored District 2 by winning when he was only 18 the 57__th__ Annual Hunger Games! That was exactly 20 years ago!" _

He put on the footage of Mikael winning The Hunger Games and I saw how he brutally killed every single child that stood in his way of winning. "Wow." Camille mumbled next to me. "Your father is a legend." She then said and I rolled my eyes. Flickerman continued talking. _"And what a surprise that both the oldest Mikaelson brothers are going to compete this year?" _I snapped. What did he just say? _"Elijah Mikaelson, the oldest son of Mikael Mikaelson, who lives in District 1 after their parents' separation, with his mother, Esther and his younger brother of only 16, Kol, has been chosen to participate this year as the male tribute of District 1 alongside the female tribute of District 1, Katherine Pierce." _I could believe my ears. Elijah was competing. I saw his face and I could barely recognize him. _"We are expecting quite the fight between the 2 siblings this year! Let us remember that due to Mikael Mikaelson's great performance in The Hunger Games, he was awarded greatly and the Mikaelson family is one of the most richest families in all of Panem. We eagerly await the confrontation between the two brothers!" _I switched the channel at that moment and Camille sighed next to me. "Why wouldn't they say anything about me? They mentioned the female tribute from District 1, but what about me?" I could barely think straight after what I've heard about Elijah participating.

**District 12: Hayley Marshall**

**On The Train: Dinner**

Dinner was ready as expected and I could feel my stomach growling. I didn't want to starve myself, even though I felt stubborn enough not to take any of this food from the Capitol. This was food that they had stolen from us. Jake and Lucy were starving at home and I had all the food in this train that you could think of. I went to the dining room where Josh, Effie and Kieran were already eating silently. There was roast beef, turkey, lamb chops, banana and apple pies, fruits, sweet lemonade, and everything you could ever want over there, along with the sweets. Effie smiled when she saw me standing there and I was almost salivating. "Come in here, dear and eat up!" she called and Kieran and Josh but looked over at me. I sighed and entered the room. I knew that if I wasn't fed well, there was no way I could win The Hunger Games.

I was really hoping that I would get the chance to deliver some of this food back home to my family if I could, but I had a feeling that the people from the Capitol wouldn't let me. I sat down in the seat next across from Kieran, as Josh and Effie were sitting at each sides of the table. "I have just been having some talks with Josh about how you might like to find water out there, food and medicine, anything you might want. Would you be interested in hearing some tips from me?" Kieran asked me softly and I looked up at him. I actually believed that he wanted to help me so I nodded and let him show me whatever he wanted. He told me what I should be doing the moment that I stepped in the arena and how I was going to get sponsors. I nodded, understanding the same procedure that I had to go through as Katniss had. "You make sure to leave people out there with a good impression of your style and I promise you that everything is going to be okay. The only thing you need to work on is being more pleased that you're here. Act more excited!" Kieran told me and I nodded as I bit in the wonderful roast beef. It was something I had never tasted before and I tried eating easily and not stuff it down my throat like some homeless person seeing real food for the first time in my life, which was exactly my case. I looked over at Josh and it seemed that he was doing the same, after I had snapped at him.

"What am I facing?" I finally asked Kieran and he took the remote control from Effie and turned the TV from the dining room on to channel 2 where the one and only presenter of The Hunger Games, Caesar Flickerman was speaking. He showed a man who looked like he was 17-18 years old. "The tributes from District 1 and 2, the Career Tributes. They attend a special academy until they're 18 and they volunteer to participate. This one here is the son of Mikael Mikaelson. Have you heard of this Mikael Mikaelson?" I nodded. I knew all about his family and how he won The Hunger Games, making his family the wealthiest and the most respected family by the Capitol. _"Niklaus Mikaelson, 17 years old, has chosen to be courageous this year and volunteer for the games even though the prestigious districts like 1 and 2 do not really recommend it, as it could affect the support given to him by his district. Let's not forget that Niklaus Mikaelson is in fact the son of the infamous Mikael Mikaelson who honored District 2 by winning when he was only 18 the 57th Annual Hunger Games! That was exactly 20 years ago!"_

I sighed and shook my head at this handsome young man who would volunteer for such a thing. "His sons are all jerks! I heard Mikael's daughter is the only one who is a bit okay but she can be a snob as well." Josh told me as he looked at this Niklaus Mikaelson's face with disgust on his face. "So, the problem with Career Tributes…" I began as Kieran closed the TV. "…is that they win this thing every year. Well, almost every year because they know what they're facing and they are trained since they are little by the Academy." Kieran finished. "Yes, but isn't this illegal?" I asked. "It is but the Capitol permits it since Districts 1 and 2 are their favorites." Kieran explained. "So, I say that you better get well trained so you can beat them. I am going to guide you and please rest assured that I know what I am doing. I may not be Haymitch but…I really can help you." Kieran said and I nodded with a smile. This was exactly what I needed. Someone skilled enough to help me get home to my little brother and sister. I wondered what they were doing right now. I gave them money so they wouldn't starve and I knew that Jake was a smart kid and he and Lucy would both be okay without me.

My room was very nice. Effie was right. You couldn't feel at all that you were moving. She came over to me and showed me my wardrobe from where I could choose to wear whatever clothing I wanted. I chose the simplest pajamas and touched the wonderful bed and the soft material. I had never slept in something like this before. "Goodnight. Sleep well and know that will be arriving at the Capitol tomorrow morning at 10 AM." She told me with a small smile and was about to head out when is topped her. "Hey, thank you." I whispered. I didn't know why but I felt as if she really needed that. She smiled at me and then left. Before I could go to sleep, there was another knock and I opened the door. Josh was standing there. "Hi. Can we talk?" he asked and I nodded, showing him in. He looked around the room, not really impressed. "Mine's the same." he said with a small smile. "What do you want?" I asked. "I just came over to say I'm sorry for what happened between us earlier today. I didn't mean to be such a jerk. I was still very much overwhelmed that I was chosen and…" "I understand, Josh. I am sorry I acted like that too."

"So, you have siblings, right?" he asked me and I nodded. "Jake, 12 and Lucy, 10." I whispered and he nodded. "God bless them." he whispered and I thanked him for that. "What about your parents?" "My father died when Lucy was born and my mom left us when I was 12 because she couldn't bear to risk seeing us in The Hunger Games." "So she just left?" I nodded. "Rough. I'm sorry." "What about you?" "No siblings. I just have an overprotective mother and my father is a coalminer. I think they're both grieving right now." I nodded. It felt nice to talk to him. He was easy to talk to. Maybe we could end up being very good partners after all. Josh stayed there looking awkward with his hands in his pocket before he said, "Right, maybe I should go. Um…I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast." he said and I nodded, smiling a little. He was a good person, after all. "Goodnight!" he called out to me. "Goodnight, Josh!" I answered.

**A/N: So, tell me what did you think of this? Klaus and Camille are the tributes I have chosen for District 2 and for District 1 are Elijah and Katherine. What do you think Katherine is hiding from Elijah and what do you think will happen now that they are in the games together? What do you think of Caroline? Hayley first saw Klaus on television and already has a bad impression of him because of his district and his family. What do you think of the Hayley and Josh friendship? Do you think it will last? Review please and tell me what you liked or disliked about this chapter. **


	5. Welcome To The Capitol

**I suppose a lot of things happened in the last chapter. It was a very long one and I tried to cut some parts of the story as to not make it so long. We have our tributes but that's not all. Once we reach the Capitol, we will get to know other tributes from other districts as well, don't you worry about that. I just wanted to focus on Hayley and the Mikaelsons for now. **

**In this chapter, Hayley and Josh will experience things at the Capitol they've never experienced before and it's going to be a long ride to see what will happen before the real competition begins. The main characters haven't even met yet. There is a long way to go before the actual Hunger Games. I will keep in mind the pairings you gave me. **

**Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews! It really helps me get inspiration and motivation to write :)**

**D****istrict 12: Hayley Marshall**

**The Next Morning**

There was something new and odd about the smells and the sounds and my bed felt way too comfortable. I opened my eyes and I looked out the window. I was in a train and I was moving. I immediately stood up and looked around, my memory finally coming back to me. I was on the train that would take me to the Capitol. I took in a deep breath as I examined the perfectly good clothes on me. The material was so soft. I had no idea clothes like these even existed. The wardrobe was open and there were so many outfits to choose from. The bed was perfectly well shaped and it looked absolutely gorgeous and rich in colors. The whole room did actually and this was just something on the train. I wondered what would happen when we would arrive at the Capitol. I was chosen as my district's tribute along with Josh. I looked at the clock and it showed that it was exactly 9 AM. Effie told me that at 10 AM, we would be arriving at the Capitol. I sighed and grabbed a good pair of clothes, getting out of the room.

To my surprise, Josh's bedroom door was wide open and he was already at breakfast. He didn't look like much of a sleeper. As usual, Effie, Kieran and Josh were having breakfast together. I entered the room and sat down at the table with them. "Once again, you manage to be late, just like you were last night for dinner." Kieran commented with a small smile as I sat down. I smiled back at him and put some of that good butter on toast and started eating. Just because I hadn't eaten this kind of food before, that doesn't mean that I had no idea how to eat. "I am excited to see the Capitol. I've heard so many things about it and seen it on TV." Josh exclaimed and offered me a smile too. I thought that he was speaking to me this time. "I suppose." I mumbled. I was not excited to be going there, the place filled with people that have killed other innocent children with these games and many more will follow them to the grave this year. I hated them especially that president of theirs. "Come along now! Eat up the lot of you. We have a very big day ahead of us." Effie exclaimed and I nodded, decided to listen to her as she knew best. Getting there with an empty stomach was not in the plans.

"Don't get too excited, Josh. It won't be what you expect. They will be gullible to you and they will try to sweeten you up but what they're really after is completely different. Every person in there has at least two faces and they will want to test you, they will follow your every move. Once you're there, you are under their control. They can do whatever they want with you. You have to resist until the games when it comes to publicity. You will be shown on television almost every night so don't go around doing something that you fear will cost you sponsors or even your life." Kieran informed him and then looked at me. "Now, I know that boys may be interested in alcohol and I am warning you, Josh…" "Yes, I got the message." "…but you are different, Hayley." "Because I am a girl? What could I possibly do?" "Just don't let yourself be influenced or fall for someone's charms. It won't end well for you." I shook my head. "I am not that kind of girl, Kieran. You don't know me at all." I whispered.

Breakfast turned out to be quiet afterwards and things between all of us were solved very easily but once again, Jake and Lucy came into my mind. I shouldn't be having a good time with these people. As long as I was here, I was to act as emotionless as possible. My mother told me when I was younger that you feel less pain that way. She knew from past experience I suppose when my father died. "I hear that you used to have a job, Hayley." Kieran whispered and looked at me, confused. "I was allowed, yes. With the new rules and everything…especially since our mother abandoned us and our father is dead. My brother and my sister needed special care and as the eldest, it was my responsibility." I whispered. "Are they in good hands right now? Who did you leave them with?" I shook my head. "With no one. We have no one. No relatives." I whispered and continued eating, mostly enjoying the homemade bread. "I see…"

"Would it be possible for me to send some of this delicious food to them?" I asked. Kieran shook his head. "A lot of tributes tried this before. It's not permitted. Only the tributes are allowed such fame and nourishment because whether you like it or not, you will need good food in training." "Training?" "You didn't honestly think that you are going out there without days of actual training right?" Kieran asked surprised and Josh looked at me as if I've grown another head.

"Oh, we are finally here." Effie said, looking at her watch. I looked out the window and got up from the table, same as Josh. We had finally entered the Capitol and there were people, very colored people cheering for us. "What are we supposed to do?" Josh asked. "Do what you must. Smile at them and socialize. Act very excited and act strong in front of them. They are your fans after all and they plan on getting to know you better for the next few days that you'll be here before entering the arena for The Hunger Games." Kieran explained. I watched them all how they were smiling and looking like they were the happiest people on Earth that we have finally arrived. "So we are supposed to just suck up their love and friendship for the next couple of days? What if I don't want to? These people look so shallow." I commented, crossing my arms over my chest. "Well, let's put it this way. If you don't, you won't get sponsors meaning that no one will root for you to win, meaning that you will be the most likely one the die in less than one hour in that arena, meaning that you will never get to see your brother and sister again, meaning that you will leave them alone and starving meaning you breaking your promise to them that you are going to be there for them." Kieran said rather quickly. I sighed and realized how right he was. Katniss was never known as a very sociable person but she looked amazingly friendly on television from what I remembered. Maybe this really was just an act after all to survive. I could do the same thing, as Kieran proposed but it would be very difficult.

The train stopped and Effie made us come with her to the exit. "Do not worry about the rest of the things on the train. They will be brought to you very soon." She told us and we followed her. People were yelling and screaming excitedly once we stepped out of the train. They weren't allowed to touch or speak to us yet and I couldn't care less. I didn't care about giving them a smile of mine now. All I cared about was finding a way out of this place so that I could go back home. Josh was doing the exact opposite in fact. He was trying to get people's attention even though Effie was trying to get him to move along with her and ignore the crowd for now. Josh must have been really desperate to get these sponsors that Kieran was talking about. "Just keep going, Hayley." Kieran was whispering to me behind me and I nodded.

**District 2: Niklaus Mikaelson**

**The Next Morning**

I found myself sitting on the sofa to my new room at the Capitol. We had arrived yesterday pretty quickly and I had immediately gone to watch what these people on television were saying about the tributes. Most importantly, I was looking to find the District 12 tributes. I knew very well why. I had to keep myself focused and focused on them to avenge Cato and Clove. It had been 3 years but the agony that I couldn't do anything in that time really haunted me. All they were doing was praising Districts 1 and 2 for their amazing effort to maintain the peace and we were praised for our loyalty to the Capitol, therefore, we were filled with riches. Everyone knew that. I smirked as I saw my face appear once again and my brother's face too, but not as often as mine. The Mikaelsons were the most popular loyal family to the Capitol and I was proud of that. Camille came in at that moment and again sat down on the couch beside me. I had no idea what I was doing that made it so damn interesting to her.

"What are you doing? Still watching yourself on television?" she asked me with a smirk. "Why do you ask? Are you jealous that you don't appear?" I asked her and she smiled and shook her head. "You are so full of yourself." "You're not the first person to tell me that, Bookworm." I whispered. She snapped her book shut. I think that I finally managed to hit a nerve. "You really are a jerk you know that? The only blonde that you seem to respect is your sister. You didn't respect Caroline and you sure as hell don't respect me." Camille said and I sighed. "You can wish to be the kind of woman that can survive in the games but you're not and I hold no respect for people who just come here to make me look bad." "Make you look bad? I am perfectly capable of looking out for myself out there. Take a hike, Klaus!" "You take a hike, sweetheart and realize that the most you'll be able to do is hit someone in the head with that book of yours." I told her with a devilish smile, knowing that I really pissed her off. She finally stood up and looked at me. "You know what, I came here because our mentor recommended us that even though we don't like each other, we can at least try and be partners and look out for one another in the games." "Sorry but I don't partner up with people like you. If I am going to get myself allies out there, I am going to do it my way and not because I am supposed to be stuck with you. Face it, Camille, you don't stand a chance." I told her and she huffed. "Oh yeah, we'll see about that! When you're in danger, don't you dare call out for me to help you out because I won't!"

Gora came into the living room at that moment and put her hands on her hips. "You should not be treating her like that. Whether you like it or not, you are her partner in the games. Districts 1 and 2 don't operate like the other districts do, remember that. You are all going to be sticking together out there." She explained and I shook my head. "In case you haven't heard, the male tribute from District 1 happens to be my oldest brother, Elijah whom I haven't seen in years and we loathe one another since we were born. There is no way in hell I wish to lay eyes on him, much less partner up with him." I told her and she scoffed. "I am going to talk to Camille. And you should know that we should be taking both of you to the salon instantly to get cleaned up." I shrugged. "What's the point? I took a shower." "It's more than that, boy! You will be appearing on television for the whole period of The Hunger Games and as a Career Tribute, you need to look splendid and so does Camille. Go ahead and get dressed. You're coming with me."

**District 1: Elijah Mikaelson**

**The Next Morning**

We have arrived at the Capitol in about an hour the other day and I had seen my brother on television. He was the most praised, being a Career Tribute who finally had the courage to volunteer for the games. I knew what he was up to. He wanted to avenge his tributes, and he was acting just as repulsively about this as Katherine was. I couldn't believe that she was right here with me. She had barely spoken to me and went straight to bed, choosing to sleep quite a lot. We got the apartment on the first floor, being from District 1. The view wasn't that great. It would have been majestic had we been put at the penthouse but that was where the tributes from District 12 would be staying. They must have arrived this morning, being the furthest one away from the Capitol, literally and figuratively speaking.

Katherine came out of her room and I looked at her a bit worried. "What do you want, Elijah?" she asked me immediately even though I hadn't done anything but look at her. "What is going on with you? How many times do I have to ask you?" She just shook her head. "Nina says that we have to get to the salon to do us a complete makeover for this blasted television show. You should get ready." She wanted to leave but I stepped right in front of her face. She smirked at me, that smirk that I used to love when we were dating. "What is it, Elijah? What do you want from me? Do you want us to pick a fight before The Hunger Games have even started?" "Do not play with me, Katerina. Not this time. I am asking you to tell me what is going on. You have been praying for a lifetime to get in The Hunger Games and avenge your friend. What happened now? Why aren't you excited that your dream came true?" She looked at me like I'd grown another head and that was bothering me even more. I didn't mind this side of Katherine. I accepted her for who she was but sometimes, she could be a little too cruel.

"Katerina, listen to me! Whatever it is, I can help you." "No, you can't and you shouldn't, really because I think that right now you have bigger problems to deal with and by that, I mean your brother, Klaus. You are competing against him this year, remember? Focus on that and don't focus on me that much." Katherine told me and turned her head where Nina was there with our mentor watching us. "Let's get to work! We have some real grooming to do, not that you really need it, being from the best and richest District and all." Nina said with a sweet smile. "I can groom myself, Nina." "Nonsense, Katherine. You will be taken care of. You know that you have the Tribute Parade tonight. You need to look your best." "And what of our costumes?" I asked her. "I don't know. That will be up to your stylist but I don't think that there will be much change from any other years. You will most probably be wearing the same glamorous pink furs that represent royalty, dignity and the wealth of District 1." Nina told us. "I like pink, but maybe I can make a few suggestions to the stylist to add some black to it." Katherine said and looked back at me. "Shall we?" she asked. She held out her hand and I took it, trying to be polite and led her out of our room, with our mentor and Nina following.

We had been washed in some machines and taken care of so that we looked very stylish. "That's wonderful! He's glowing!" Nina exclaimed with a smile as he watched me. I got myself out of the bath and I couldn't believe the way they were handling me as if I was in fact a woman, with manicures and pedicures… "Is this really necessary?" I asked Nina and she smiled. "Only the best for my 2 tributes. It's a television show, darling. It's supposed to be this way. You need to look your splendid." She told me and at that moment, I saw Katherine getting out of the bath and she was glowing, breathtaking…beautiful. I gaped at her as she made her way to get her nails done and she glanced at me with a small smile, a genuine smile this time. I began to realize why I had fallen in love with her years ago. I loved her still and she could never understand that. I also couldn't help but think a lot about what she said to my brother. I would be fighting against him. I would have no choice and we were both Mikaelsons who had to honor the family name. Our stylist sighed. "Alright, there is nothing more I can do to you. I will have to think of costumes for tonight though so we'll keep in touch. You're free to go now."

"I am so glad we have this salon made especially for us. I could have used a lot more pampering but I guess it's enough for one day. So what would our costumes be like?" Katherine asked our stylist and he shook his head. "The regular, I guess. It's supposed to be something that would represent your district and I guess we will stick to the pink fur." "Then make sure to add just a little tiny detail to it." Katherine replied. "What?" "A little more black for cunningness." I smiled at her this time. She was exactly the same old Katherine that I remembered.

**District 2: Niklaus Mikaelson**

**The Salon**

I couldn't believe that I was doing this. It wasn't necessary at all, but they were supposed to make me look good on TV so I wasn't complaining that much. Camille, on the other hand, was complaining that they didn't get her hair right or her nails or whatever the hell she wanted. This time, even Gora was rolling her eyes at her. She was being too picky for a girl like her, not a step away from my ex-girlfriend, Caroline. I sighed and rolled my eyes. They were all the same. "It's just the tribute parade." I groaned at her and shook my head as she was looking over the manicures and pedicures. "Yes, and I need my make-up all done, if I am going to get people to sponsor me. Don't you know how it goes?" Camille snapped at me and I smirked. It wasn't like I needed to try. I could easily throw them a dashing smile and I would win more sponsors than her.

"Our theme of the district has always been masonry so you are going to wear those golden and special Roman themed armors, alright?" The stylist told us and I grinned. I kind of liked the idea even though Camille didn't seem to enjoy it. "District 1 always has that pretty pink fur costumes. Why can't we?" she complained. "Because that is not our theme, don't you hear? Luxury is their theme and even though we are pretty rich ourselves, we have a different theme and we stick to the Roman Armors whether you like it or not." I snapped at her and she turned away from me as the people there were still making her pedicures. "Alright, I think we have enough complaining. Your mentor will explain to you what you need to do the minute that you go out there for the first time and you're being shown to the world." She might have said some other things but I wasn't paying any attention. All that perfume in the salon was making me sick. "I need some air." I told Gora and headed for the door and outside the salon.

I was finally seeing with my own eyes the tributes that I wanted to inspect. The tributes from District 12 were being led by the Capitol woman and their mentor towards the salon. The boy who was representing District 12 didn't pose much as a threat. He looked skinny and weak and from the look on his face when he saw the salon being this big, he was to be considered very stupid. "Piece of cake." I whispered to myself when I thought about how easy it would be to kill that guy to avenge the death of the other tributes from my past. Then, my eyes went over to the girl. She looked to be about 16 years old and she was looking around, very amazed by what she was seeing but only her eyes showed that. Her mouth was straight and she looked serious. Whether I liked to think that way or not, she was in fact beautiful, no doubt about that. Her thick and glorious brown hair would make that happen and her piercing green like emerald eyes. "Hmm." I thought as I watched her. She didn't look like much of a threat either, despite her looks that could kill anyone, but then again I didn't consider the shy girl, Katniss Everdeen, much of a threat either and she turned out to be the victor along with her partner.

They were moving fast and I realized that it must have taken them quite a while to get here, a whole day by train, I believed. Then, the girl's eyes met mine and she frowned slightly as I turned my direction to something else out there. She frowned at me as if she recognized me from somewhere. I sure as hell didn't know her, but there was something odd about her as I watched the Capitol woman and the mentor lead both of them into the salon. There was indeed something captivating and mysterious about this girl. Nevertheless, I had to keep reminding myself that she was Katniss' successor and she should be considered by the Careers the main enemy. I knew that I would see her soon and I would have to find out what she's up to and what she's capable of. At that moment, Camille came out with her hands on her hips. "Just so you know you are wanted back inside, now!" she told me with a smirk and I smirked back. "What do you want from me, Bookworm?" I asked her. "First of all, I need you to stop calling me that. I have a name and secondly, I want to be your partner. Is that so much to ask?" "Alright, fine! I'll be your partner in this." Camille was smiling up at me and whispered, "Good to know." Before she winked at me and turned back to the salon. I rolled my eyes. What was that about?

**District 12: Hayley Marshall**

**The Salon**

"What is going on here?" I whispered as I saw so many different people with colored hairdos and covered with makeup were waiting for us. "We are running out of time, my dear and we are already behind schedule as we are the last team to arrive here at the Capitol. Tonight, you know what will happen. There is a Tribute Parade in which you will go out on chariots and you will be presented to the world, to all the people of the Capitol, including the President and the people at home who watch our television show. "So, you are going to groom us or something?" Josh asked and smiled as he looked around. "Please remember why we are here, Josh." I told him in a whisper. "So what? You think that just because my life is in danger that I am just going to stop enjoying it? I don't mean to say anything, Hayley but you have some issues." Josh told me and I shrugged. Maybe I did but I sure as hell was the only one thinking clearly around here.

"Okay, if the 2 of you are going to stop bickering, you should know that Effie and I have some business to attend to so we are going to leave you in the hands of our professional stylist, Rona!" Kieran introduced us and then they left. Cinna was the one I was hoping to see but I remembered that he was killed during The 75th Hunger Games. This girl was also African American and she didn't look very friendly. "Alright, we'll start off with showers and long hours of scrubbing in places you could never imagine. It would have been easier had I had the ones from Districts 1 and 2. They're the cleanest people I have seen in ages." Rona commented. "Because they have money given to them by the Capitol because they're their favorites." I told her and she looked at me in shock of the way I was speaking but didn't seem to mind. "Well, you're right about that but don't let other people hear you say that." she whispered with a smile. We got put in showers, my hair was brushed and my eyebrows were arranged, I was waxed everywhere for the first time in my life. "Ahh!" I yelled out when she waxed my second leg. "Oh my goodness, girl. Where do you two live? With rats or something? You're both going to need a lot more of washing before we even begin with the makeup." Rona said and that bothered me.

"So, what are our costumes going to be like? Are we going to ride out there in flames like Katniss Everdeen?" Josh asked with a goofy and excited smile. Rona shook her head sadly. "Listen, kids, if I am going to help you out on this one, you need to understand something. Cinna was one of the best stylists on the planet and Katniss was sure as hell lucky to have him, but I am not him alright and I can't do as much as he did and so flames are out of the question." "Why? They're just fake flames but they don't need to know that." Josh argued but I gave him a stern look. "So, what can you do for us?" I asked. "Dress you up as coalminers, what your district represents." Rona told me simply. I knew just how boring that was going to be.

It couldn't happen at all. Kieran had told me that I needed to show everyone my style to get sponsors. Coalminer costumes sure as hell wouldn't do that. "Dress us up in silver." I finally told her. She looked at me kind of shocked. "What does that mean? What does that represent?" she asked me. "It symbolizes peace and justice." I told her and she softened when she thought of it. "Just silver? I can't let you go out there just in silver. You need something else added to it. It's too plain that way." She then thought for a moment and nodded. "I heard on the news that there would be a full moon tonight. It's perfect. I know what to do. Leave it to me."

That night, we were out there and Rona was hoping that she would make us stars. Josh and I were both dressed up in sparkling silver costumes and she did well to put us good makeup on. I felt so different and on one part, I loved being dressed up like this but on the other part, I needed to think about Lucy and Jake and what I would need to do to survive The Hunger Games. Rona was standing with us near our chariot as the other stylists were standing with their tributes. Rona finally pulled out a box and spread some hot liquid on us. "What are you doing?" Josh asked. "Just trust me. Keep the liquid on and don't freak out once you get out there." "What's going to happen?" I asked. Rona smiled. "The moon will reflect on you and it will make you shine the way you never expected. You will certainly get the crowd's attention with this." I smiled at her and whispered, "Thank you, Rona." "Don't thank me. It was mostly your idea. You wanted it to represent peace and now everyone will know exactly what you're talking about."

**District 2: Niklaus Mikaelson**

**The Tribute Parade**

I was not dressed up in the same old and gold roman costumes that every tribute from District 2 has worn in its history. Camille had complained about why we couldn't wear something new. With her geek routine, there was no way in hell that it would be easy for her to get sponsors. She needed a perfect costume for tonight, and it wasn't like she got it. All I would need to do was wave and flash a couple of smiles to get attention. I was a Career Tribute. Everyone would bet on me instantly. I was standing there, proud and tall as I looked over at the other tributes. I finally eyed my brother. Elijah. I hadn't seen him in a very long time. He was looking good and strong and so was the female tribute with him, Katherine or something from what I heard on television. I didn't know what I was going to do about my brother. I didn't even know if he saw me and I couldn't care. We would settle this in the arena when the time came.

Looking over at the other tributes some more, I finally spotted the ones from District 12. The stylist was explaining something important to them because otherwise, they wouldn't have been listening this closely. I couldn't stop looking at that female tribute from 12 though. She had a beautiful smile on her face and finally hugged her stylist which I took as in complete shock. It wasn't like she had done her a favor. She was doing this because she had to. "What do you keep staring at?" Camille asked, glancing at the tributes from District 12. "Ah, I see! This is about avenging the former District 2 tributes, right? Don't worry. You'll get your chance soon enough. Honestly, when I look at that girl from a distance, I can say that she looks exactly like Katniss Everdeen to me. Can't wait to slip my claws into her hair." Camille was giggling but I wasn't paying attention. I was still looking at her and admired what she was wearing. "Doesn't seem like they are dressed up as coalminers and I don't see any of that flame." I told Camille. She scoffed. "It's a little pathetic if you ask me. They're not even dressed according to their district. They should be coalminers. The public will surely disrespect them for not representing their district properly like we are." Finally, I shook my head and looked away from them.

The parade had begun and the people were surrounding the place, waiting excitedly for us to appear. All the tributes have boarded their chariots and were assembled in line according to district and waiting to be given the cue to enter and start with all that waving and smiling crap for sponsors. "Don't try and mess this up for me." Camille whispered as she finally got up on the chariot next to me. "How could I mess this up?" "I don't know. Just don't do it. You have a very good chance of getting sponsors and this might be my only chance. Don't ruin it for me." "Thanks for the warning. I will try not to keep that in mind." I said with a smirk at her. Before she could respond, came the countdown and we were set off to enter the arena on our chariots. The doors were wide open and we could hear people screaming, throwing red roses and clapping at us. My brother and Katherine were right in front of us wearing those horrid fuchsia fur costumes. They were both waving calmly at the crowd with small smiles. Then came me and Camille who did the same thing. Well, my partner added some air kisses and huge laughs to back her up. It still didn't seem to help her that much. I did my best and flashed that smile of mine across the place and people were blowing me kisses in fact.

Finally, after we had moved a while, there were sounds much louder when the tributes from District 12 made their appearance. They were showed on screens as they laughed, smiled and waved at the crowd, holding their hands up in victory just as Katniss and Peeta had done with their flames, only this time, these 2 were shinning the way it would make your eyes burn. I looked up in shock as I saw the full moon reflecting upon them. "Oh my God! They can't do that!" Camille was saying as she looked up at the moon and the way it was reflecting only the tributes from 12. "Apparently they can." I whisper and looked back and caught the girl's eyes from a distance. She was beautiful now glowing with the moon in silver. _"You know, silver is in fact a very promising color that symbolizes peace, freedom and the calm moon at the same time. Do you think these 2 young tributes are trying to send everyone a message? Anyway, the stylist from District 12, even if she is not our lovable Cinna, God Rest his Soul, has really done a fabulous job of impressing us!" _I could hear none other than Caesar Flickerman saying that over the radio that could be heard by everyone out there. They only filmed those 2 and almost completely forgot about the rest. _"Once again. District 12 manages to outshine the others."_

We all stopped once we reached the ending of the way and we looked up to see President Snow standing there with a grin as he saw us. There was something about him that I hated even though he has done a lot of good to my family. "Welcome! I welcome you all!" he exclaimed into the microphone with a smile and rounds of applauses could be heard from everywhere. "I welcome you, our tributes who have come here, chosen and destined for greatness to show us the true meaning of courage, bravery and sacrifice! Happy Hunger Games…and May the odds be ever in your favor!" he declared and then he waved goodbye as the chariots were taken out of the arena, announcing the end of the parade. "Are you kidding me? That was it? What am I supposed to do now? Grr, those blasted tributes from 12 are going to pay for this. They completely outshone us. Are you just going to stand like this and do nothing?" Camille was speaking to me. The stylist had helped us out of our chariots and I was still looking at the tributes from 12, especially at that emerald eyed girl. There was something about her… "Well, are you going to do something? We're partners in this, Klaus and you have to help me!" I nodded as I continued to look at those 2 from a distance. "Oh, I will do something…but at the right place and at the right time." I told Camille and she seemed to have calmed a little.


	6. Shinning Like A Star

**What did you think of the last chapter? I think I did pretty well the characterization of each new character and I can assure you that we will get to know more characters now in this chapter as the training for The Hunger Games will soon begin. Elijah and Katherine will get to talk about one another's problems, as Klaus and Hayley will be seeing each other more often but not exactly meet yet. We have some way to go until then. **

**Josh is going to get himself into some trouble and he will be getting more negative attention than he deserves, especially from Hayley. You will see what I mean. Kieran won't be pleased with his ideas and Josh will cause more trouble for them all. **

**As some of you asked, this chapter is also going to show what happens with the characters left at home in their districts like Hayley's brother and sister, Jake and Lucy. We will also get to see from District 1 the impressions of Esther, Kol, Elena and Tatia. While in District 2, we will explore more of the father-daughter relationship between Mikael and Rebekah. Fasten your seat belts, because this chapter will be a blast. **

**Thanks for reading and when you're done, please leave me a review with your thoughts and ideas about where this fanfiction is going. Thank you very much for this!**

** District 2: Hayley Marshall**

** After The Tribute Parade **

The parade had ended quicker than I expected and I noticed how smug President Snow looked down on us. He knew that he would have the greatest pleasure of sacrificing 23 of us by the end of the games. All because of our stupid history, 23 people had to die every year. Rona did a great job at putting our costumes in the center of attention. It didn't really represent our district but Josh loved them very much and so did everyone else. I stepped out of the chariot and Josh followed after me. "Did you see that?" Josh asked with a grin on his face as Effie and Kieran stepped forward. Kieran nodded. "Yes, I did. But don't get your hopes up. There are many more steps to follow before you can even hope to get sponsors. This is just the time where you created their first impression of you. They'll follow you through your training and inspect you closely before they'll start betting. You won't get sponsors that easily. I hope you can understand." Kieran told us and he looked deep into my eyes when he finished. I nodded, understanding very well now that to survive, I had to get the crowd's attention. "Hayley, you did great, my darling." Effie pulled me into her arms and hugged me tightly. "I hope we didn't go over the top." I whispered and looked over at the other tributes from other districts.

"They might as well be jealous." Josh mumbled under his breath but Kieran cut him off. "You really wouldn't want something like that." "Why not? Why do we care?" Josh asked, stubbornly. "Because the more enemies you make here, the harder it will be for you to survive out there. I think Hayley understands this, but you don't seem to get it." Kieran told him and Josh finally took back his words. I looked over at the dress I was wearing, never feeling anything like this. "So…I think that we should be going now." Effie finally whispered and grabbed my hand. I looked around at the other tributes near me and then caught someone's eye. I recognized him at once as the Career Tribute from District 2, Niklaus Mikaelson. I remembered seeing him on television on the train here. I growled a little as I thought of his family and what his father is known for doing. The whole Mikaelson family practically belonged to the Capitol.

His eyes met mine and he looked like he was studying me closely. His partner was a young and blonde woman who looked like she was ready to rip people's heads off. All the people from Districts 1 and 2 were the same. No one could be any different. They were known for choosing to be here, and killing other innocents without mercy. Frankly, I felt like I couldn't wait for me to get out there and show these people what I got…but I remembered how Kieran told me to be. I wasn't supposed to attract any negative attention towards me from the public, the Gamemakers or even the other tributes. I would have even less chances of getting out of this alive. "You must be tired, my dears. Let me show you up to the penthouse." Effie was saying and I finally looked away from the District 2 male tribute. "Penthouse?" I whispered in disbelief. "Yes. I thought you knew by now that each district gets their own floors. Remember that you are from District 12 so you will get the top floor which is none other than the penthouse!"

Great! I was staying in a marvelous penthouse while my brother and sister were starving at home. I couldn't feel guiltier than that. Josh put his hand around me. "I think that maybe we should talk." he whispered to me and I looked a little shocked at the way he was touching me. I nodded, anyways thinking that I might have gotten the wrong impression of things and entered the penthouse with him. Effie and Kieran followed behind and watched us gulp at everything we saw. We looked like we were rich celebrities. The finest silk and china everywhere and only the finest clothes staked in our closets. The dining room was huge, so was the bathroom with a Jacuzzi inside of it as well as our rooms which were really great and spacious. I touched everything I could even though it seemed weird. "Just think that this will all be yours for a couple of days!" Effie said, trying to sound excited. I didn't appreciate her enthusiasm, considering that Josh and I would soon be thrown in a lion's den, but I did like that she was offering me some optimism. I really needed that.

Rona came over to look at the place and she helped us out of our costumes. She had a sad look on her face but I smiled anyway. "I want to thank you again for what you've done for us. We wouldn't have managed to get this much attention if it weren't for you." I told her but she just shook her head. "You received too much attention. Too much is dangerous so be careful what you do around here before you get thrown in the arena. Don't do anything improper and don't disrespect the Capitol. In fact, don't even talk about the Capitol ways with anyone, do you understand?" She almost looked like she had tears in her eyes. I slowly nodded and she backed out of my room with my costume in her hand. Kieran came in after her and looked over at me. "I heard what she was saying. Are you alright?" he asked me and I just shrugged. "I think so…considering that I've just been warned by my stylist not to do anything wrong around here. I am not even sure what I am allowed to do and what I shouldn't be doing." I said to him and he made me sit down on my bed as he sat down with me. "I have a lot of faith in you, Hayley. You are a very beautiful and smart young woman and you could make quite an impression out there, you know. You have all the equipment you need. Now, you need to figure out how to use this equipment. Out there, act friendly with anyone. Anyone who comes forward and asks you questions, pretend to be excited and when you get the chance even thank the Capitol for everything they have offered you." I scoffed. "I can't stoop so low. Not after everything…"

Kieran stood up and closed the door to my room and then came back to sit down next to me. "I understand your fear, sweetheart. I really do. I understand that you hate the Capitol. To tell you the truth, I have never been a fan of it either. You have no idea the things I had to go through out there. They disgraced me because I wasn't considered as popular as Haymitch was. That is why, no one ever talked about me and no one even knew that I exist. I do exist, Hayley and I am here to help you in any way that I can." I looked down and understood. "I don't want you to feel the pain and misery that I felt during and after the games. I just know that you are going to survive. You are smarter than the majority of other tributes here. You have a great chance of winning. Don't let anyone discourage you. To win, you have to play by their games." I spoke up immediately. "Katniss never played by their games." "Don't compare yourself to Katniss here, sweetheart. Even if some people view you as her successor, don't you even dare, alright? You are Hayley Marshall, a different fighter. A future warrior. You are you and you won't be compared to others." I liked the way that sounded but… "I am not looking to become a warrior or a savior. I just want to get back home where I belong to care for Jake and Lucy. They need me. We are orphans." Kieran sighed and looked at his hands for a minute.

Then, he stood up and looked at me in the eyes. "Lucy and Jake Marshall from District 12? I will find them and…if…that is a big if, something happens to you…I will take care of them. I promise you, Hayley." I couldn't contain my happiness. He would take care of them. He did care. He was a good person. I got up from the bed and hugged him. "Thank you." I whispered and he hugged me back, setting me down. "So, you know what you need to do now, don't you? You saw what people were doing at the Tribute Parade and how they chose their favorites, correct?" he asked and I nodded. "Good. Now you find a way to continue that sort of charade while you are here. You will have many chances. And stay close to Josh. I advised him on that too. The best thing you two can do is stick together to survive out there the longest. And if you get the chance to ally with some other tributes, don't waste it." I understood and nodded. "But remember, Hayley…You trust no one, understand? No matter how good and nice they may seem at first, they can be the exact opposite on the inside, waiting to use your skills and intellect for their own gain. Don't trust any other tribute." "I understand." I responded. Finally, he smiled and left to the door, opening it. "Get ready for dinner. It will be ready in fifteen minutes."

No sooner did Kieran leave that Josh walked inside my room. "Hey, you needed to talk to me?" I asked him and he nodded. He stepped inside and closed the door. "Listen, I have been putting some thought into this whole publicity thing and I think that we should do more together." he told me and I frowned. "I don't really know what you mean." I responded and Josh sighed. "I think that we would attract a whole lot more attention if we were to go out there and pretend like we are a couple." he finally told me and my mouth practically dropped.

**District 1: Elijah Mikaelson**

** After The Tribute Parade**

We finished and got out of our costumes, handing them over to out stylist. Nina made us follow her to the hotel room on the first floor. It looked amazing and just like I picture it would be. "What is going on?" Katherine asked me when she saw that I was thinking about something else. "I miss my home, my mother and my brother. And today at the parade, I had the chance to see Niklaus, my brother whom I haven't seen for years since I moved to District 1." I responded. Katherine didn't know so much about my history. I hadn't had the chance of telling her. She put her purse down and faced me. "Look, Elijah…you got us into this. I don't care what we had in the past. It's over now and we're in the games. You better do something so we can win."

I couldn't believe what she was saying to me. "What do you mean that I got us into this? I did no such thing! We were chosen by chance. I did not volunteer and I didn't make you volunteer for this either." Katherine sighed and closed her eyes. "I know. I'm sorry I am talking like this. I feel…ill because of all of this. I don't think that I am going to make it, Elijah. I need help." Katherine insisted and cupped my cheeks. I was starting to see her again, the woman I had been in love with all this time. "Do you believe me?" she asked as tears started falling off her cheeks. I caressed her face in return and nodded. "We will get through this." I told her in a strong tone. "How are we going to do that?" I wanted to have a plan but…maybe I didn't.

At that moment, Nina stuck her head inside and announced that dinner was ready. As we sat down, we saw the food was more glorious than in our district. Everything was delicious, and everyone believed it was…except Katherine who was looking at the meal as if she was going to be sick. I put my hand on hers. "Are you alright?" I asked her and she shook her head, standing up and running to the bathroom, letting everything out. I followed her and saw what was happening. She was throwing up for some reason. "What is going on? Have they done something bad to the food? I will have the cooks reported for this! They can't make a tribute feel ill like this!" Nina screeched and went to make phone calls as I sat down in the bathroom with Katherine, holding her strongly. I could feel her shiver for a while but relaxed at my touch.

"I remember the way we used to talk about being tributes in The Hunger Games together. At that time, everything seemed to be very exciting. It's not exciting for me anymore and I have to do it. I guess you better be careful what you wish for." Katherine whispered to me and I shushed her, trying to get her to calm down. "I promise you that I can protect you. What about a doctor? Why don't I call in a doctor for you?" I asked her and she shook her head at once. "No! No doctor please!" she insisted and I frowned. She had never turned down a doctor before. She always needed to know how she stood with her health. "Why not?" "I just don't want them to start inspecting me. I need you here. Just you, Elijah, please." I smiled and kissed her forehead softly because I was starting to like the sound of that. She wanted me to be here for her and I would be here for her if she wanted me to. Katherine finally stood up as Nina entered the bathroom and looked at us, confused. "Are you two done? How are you feeling my dear?" she asked Katherine and she just smiled. "Never felt better in my life. I think I will skip dinner this time though. I am sure it's nothing, though." Katherine said in a good way. I was not very sure that she was alright and I was determined to find out more about this.

**District 2: Niklaus Mikaelson**

** After The Tribute Parade**

"The second floor is all yours, my dears!" Gora said as she led us in the elevator. The hotel was big but it wasn't anything special. I was used to getting all of these goods back at home. I checked out my muscles and noticed how good they were in fact and how they would get better once the training starts. Camille looked worried as hell after what happened back there. "Why do they get the attention? What? Just because of that Katniss Everdeen?" she asked Gora shushed her. "Katniss Everdeen is in the past. The kids who are from 12 do not represent her. They represent themselves and they are not special at all. They are not Career Tributes." "But Katniss wasn't one either and yet she and Peeta managed to get the public on their side." Camille's arguing was pointless. The doors opened and we entered our hotel room. "I don't want to hear another word on the other tributes. They had luck! You have greatness because you're from District 2!" Gora insisted as she eyed the two of us. I growled at Camille.

"You have a few minutes to freshen yourselves up and then come to dinner." Gora said to us. I sighed and immediately picked out the left room which was wider and the bed looked manlier, as well as the balcony it had that led to the outside world. I liked to sit on the balcony at night and look up at the stars. It wasn't something that I would normally admit to anyone. I never told anyone except Rebekah about my usual likes or dislikes. Rebekah was always the only woman I could trust and count on. I felt I could always trust her with anything. What was she doing now? How was she coping with my disappearance like this? Was she getting along with Mikael? I always knew that Rebekah needed to be protected and I wasn't there anymore.

Camille stormed into my room and threw me a dirty look. "So what are you thinking of now? Are you thinking of a way to get the attention those brats from District 12 are getting back towards us?" she asked me with her arms crossed over her chest. "No. I am more trying to figure out a way to get you the hell out of my room. Who said you could come in anyways?" I asked her, getting away from the balcony and standing in front of her. To tell the truth, I wasn't planning on disrupting those tributes because there was really no reason for me to. They weren't good opponents and even though I had to admit that the girl from 12 looked intriguing, like a mystery waiting to be solved, I knew she would be no match for me either. What was the point of hitting your opponent when he was already down? I wasn't that cruel…not that I ever wanted to admit it to anyone…but Rebekah. Camille opened her mouth to say something but at that moment, Gora had called us for dinner. "Hurry up before it gets cold!" she exclaimed.

We were sitting there with our mentor and with Gora, eating up everything as we watched the television, which gave some news about the Tribute Parade that took place an hour before. _"The costumes were divine! And I have to admit that the way the tributes from District 12 were presented was not something that I ever expected! They looked amazing. Let's have a look at the footage once again." _Flickerman gave us the small video in which the tributes from 12 were presented. The moon shone on them, making their silver outfits more glamorous. _"What could possibly be that liquid? We must make sure to ask the stylist about it." _Camille's hand turned into a fist on the table as she ate. I continued to look closely at that girl who looked like she was having a good time, just like the boy next to her. Or maybe they were smart and got the message to act that way in public. Surely they couldn't be happy that they were sent to be slaughtered. Without any kind of warning, Gora picked up the remote and turned the TV off.

"What the hell?" I asked, without being able to stop myself and Gora frowned at me. "Language, Mr. Mikaelson. You may be your father's son but it won't be acceptable for you to start speaking that way around here. You must be proper and well-mannered." Gora was telling me and I mumbled. "I am not my father's son." It was true. I was not his son, not that anyone knew the truth, except me and my mother, whom I haven't seen in years. Luckily, no one at the table heard what I said. "So, what are you planning, Klaus?" Camille finally asked and I looked at her with question marks shown on my face. "I told you that you have to find a way for us to get publicity." "Well, I have no problem with that, love. I am a Mikaelson and I happen to be quite a charmer so lady sponsors will be plenty for me. As for you, Bookworm, I can't say the same." "Language." Gora mumbled at the table. My mentor turned towards me and said, "You and Camille are partners now whether you like it or not. I suggest that you start getting used to it. Help her to gain sponsors, Klaus." He told me and I rolled my eyes.

Camille looked at me sort of pleadingly. "Look, I know of your success out there and that is why I really need your help. You told me that you have it easy getting sponsors. If we are to be together in this, you need to help me gain sponsors too. I am just trying to survive here. Sorry if I seem too insecure." There was a minute of silence at the table and Camille was looking at me so I could give her an answer. "You know that there is only one winner right?" I finally asked and looked at her with a grin on my face. Camille scoffed and left the table at once. Gora was looking at me warningly. "What? She was asking for it. Everyone knows that there can only be one winner in this competition and that winner is going to be me!" With that, I finished eating and I left the table as well. I went back into my room and went out the balcony, looking up at the night sky. It was beautiful and calming for me. I liked to just stand there and think. There was only one winner in this competition, right? Yes, there was only one winner. I had to eliminate everyone else and make my family proud. But what of Elijah? I saw my brother for the first time in years today at the Tribute Parade and we completely ignored each other. I thought about going over to his room, talking with him. But then I remembered that I was talking about a brother whom I haven't seen in ages, a brother that could very well double-cross me and stab me in the back when I am not looking.

He could have changed for all I know. I couldn't trust him and I would make sure to not even interact with him, even in the days of training. I could actually hear Camille weeping in her room and I groaned. I was a bit too harsh but it was the truth. What was the point of all these alliances and all this help and support if you know that you don't stand a chance? You're just wasting your time and postponing your death. It doesn't change anything. At the end of the day, you die anyways. Not me. I made a promise to myself and to Rebekah that I would not die. I would survive. Whatever it took, I would survive and I would defeat everyone out there and even though Mikael was not my real father, I hoped deep down…that I would make him proud of me for once. And I felt I would be proud to wear the Mikaelson name at last. Slowly, I closed my eyes and let the wind blow against my face and I let myself hear the sound of crickets.

**District 1: Kol Mikaelson**

**The Night Without Them**

Maybe I was losing my head but after just one day, I could actually hear that night, my brother calling out for me and needing my help. Elijah was thrown in the games and I knew that there was a possibility that my family could lose him, but I trusted that he would make it. I knew that he would find a way to make it. There was a knock on the door to my room and a gorgeous girl with a sweet smile on her face walked in. It was none other than Elena Pierce herself. I had no idea what attracted me to her in the first place but something did. She was stunning and she had the most attractive lips I had ever seen. She was Katherine's twin, but ten minutes younger.

Her hair was straightened as always so people would not confuse her for Katherine. "How are you holding up?" she asked me and I shrugged, putting on that flirtatious smile on my face. "Elijah is Elijah. He'll find a way out. What about you? Do you think that your sister will make it?" I asked her about Katherine and Elena's smile disappeared as she sat down next to me. "She was keeping something from us for two months now. I could tell. I don't know if she is going to be alright…but I do know how Elijah still feels about her and he might protect her out there." Elena whispered and I shrugged. "You know that all's fair in love and war. There can only be one winner right?" Elena offered me a frown and stood up. "Wait!" I called out to her and held her hand. She looked at me a little offended and I let go of her arm.

I was never good with the ladies. They always had a way of treating me like the inferior one in a conversation. "I didn't mean it like that, darling." I tried telling her. "You are saying that my sister can die so that your brother can live?" "No. I am just stating the facts, alright. There is only one winner here. Katherine and Elijah can't win both. One of them will most likely fall if not both." The words that were coming out of my mouth hurt, especially for me to say them. Elena looked at me sympathetically for one moment and then whispered, "I am sorry that you have two brothers out there. It must be hard for you, Kol." I remembered seeing Klaus on television for the first time in a long time that day. My mother even flinched when she heard Father's name all over the news. It was horrible the way he had been treating her, which is why we had to move away. Tatia opened the door and let herself in. I never liked her much, especially since she had been trying to get it on with Elijah and hit on me multiple times. She was jealous that her younger twin sisters had more success in men. "Am I interrupting something?" she asked and Elena shook her head. "It's okay, Tatia." "Esther told me to tell you dinner is ready now."

Elijah told me that I had to be gentler with women if they were to show any sort of interest in me. I didn't want just any woman. I wanted Elena, Katherine's twin, but I didn't know how to persuade her. I had everything that a woman could want. I had my father's fame and the fortune he left for us and the protection of the Capitol as well as more goods from them. I had my life set out for me. With the way things were going, I didn't even think that I wanted to participate in the Hunger Games anymore and was hoping to get to stay here and try to win Elena over, as I always tried to do. It was hard for Mother to eat. She looked like she was about to throw up when they mentioned both Niklaus and Elijah on television and presented them as the _Legendary Rival Brothers, _just because they haven't seen each other since forever. The Tribute Parade looked promising and I could barely see all the tributes because of some light that shone on the last two. I knew both Elijah and Klaus had to be there in the front. Elena was looking at the television desperate to hear something about Katherine, while Tatia didn't even care if her sister lived or died. She may have figured she would have a chance with Elijah. That guy Flickerman started talking about our pop and Esther quickly turned off the TV.

**District 2: Rebekah Mikaelson**

** The First Night Without Him**

It was our first night alone since I can remember. "Father, dinner is ready!" I called out to him and he came almost at once. "Have you heard what these people are saying on the news? My boy is all around it. They barely say anything about Elijah. Ha!" I looked surprised at the way my father looked proud of Nik. He was never proud. "And let's not forget who his father is. The all-time champion of The Hunger Games. I won it and I won it brutally, Rebekah. That is the only way your brother is going to win it. Brutally!" he exclaimed and dug into his meat. I was a bit disgusted with the way he was talking about my brother. Niklaus was not my only brother. Elijah was my brother too and he was out there with Nik. Father didn't really care. Ever since our mother left, Father pretended that Kol and Elijah weren't even his own sons anymore.

Mikael finished his food and turned on the television where they showed the Tribute parade that apparently took place a couple of hours ago. I smiled as I managed to see Nik with Camille beside him in that chariot, dressed in roman warriors, all in gold and waving at the crowd. Niklaus had that smug look on his face and I knew that he was laying out the charm thick so that all the women would sponsor him and bet on him. He needed sponsors to win this whether he liked to admit it or not. Camille looked like she was desperate for attention. I sighed and shook my head as I watched her do her best to look lovable. This girl wouldn't make it out there for sure. I wondered how Nik was putting up with her. "Look at him out there! That's my boy alright!" Mikael exclaimed and grinned but his grin disappeared when we saw the images of the tributes from District 12 who looked like the full moon was shining down on them. They must have won a lot of popularity this first night. Mikael growled and said, "Who do they think they are to outshine a Mikaelson! I ought to call the people at the Capitol to set them straight."

"Father, stop! You promised me that you would not interfere with this! You promised me that you would soon enough step away from the Capitol." "The Capitol is our family, Rebekah. Everything you have, they gave it to you. We owe them our lives." Father growled at me, but I didn't think so. I knew that they were doing terrible things with The Hunger Games, killing innocent people, but I would never admit something like this to my father. I just responded, "Fine! But you should remember that I have another brother out there as well. I don't want Elijah to get killed." "He is not your brother anymore." "Why? Because Mother left you?" I knew that I had angered him a lot and tried to get myself out of this but it didn't work. There was a knock on the door and I went to get it immediately. I opened it and saw the one woman whom I was hoping to never see again after Nik broke up with her, Caroline Forbes.

She came inside with that sweet smile on her face. "How are the Mikaelsons doing this evening?" Caroline asked me, trying to move to the kitchen but I stepped in front of her with my arms crossed over my chest. "We were doing fine until you came along! Give it a rest already, Caroline! Nik broke up with you. Why can't you just leave this family alone?" "He did not break up with me. We are just going through a little bit of a rough patch." "Yeah, keep telling yourself that!" I told her and moved her towards the door. "Nicky and I will be back together soon! You'll see!" Caroline yelled out before I closed the door to her face. And this is why Nik decided to dump her. He did not like to be stalked and with Caroline around, he had no life at all. I was just hoping that he would finally find a girl to love him for him and not to be interested in him because he wore the Mikaelson name, because of his wealth and fame, like Caroline did. I smiled when I thought of Nik getting out of there soon and coming home to us.

**District 12: Jake Marshall**

**The First Night Without Her**

Lucy and I had watched the Tribute Parade together in our home on the hologram. Hayley looked absolutely beautiful and I was glad to see her happy. I missed that smile of hers when she used to tuck me into bed and kiss my cheek and then tell Lucy bedtime stories that she made up in her mind. She was a good sister. Scratch that! She was the best sister in the world. She cared for us more than anything in the world. We didn't know what we would do now without her. If she hadn't left us some money, we would have starved by now. My little sister came inside with a big chunk of cheese in her hands. She looked very frightened and told me to hide this chunk somewhere safe. I did as she asked and told her to get under the table. There were some people that passed our house, but ignored it and carried on.

"Did you steal this? What the hell where you thinking? Do you want to get us killed, Lucy? Hayley specifically told us to stay out of trouble." Lucy started trembling as she came over and hugged me. "I'm sorry. I was hungry." She whispered and I hugged her back. "You didn't have to do that, you know. We have the money Hayley saved up for us." Lucy shook her head. "No. We have to save that for the future. We have this cheese for dinner now. Let's eat and forget about everything else." She told me. I pulled the chunk of cheese out of the hiding place and some bread. We were about to say Grace and eat when there was a knock on the door. Lucy begged me not to answer the door but I did anyways and I couldn't believe who was standing there. She was a woman with long and blonde hair and she looked tired and hungry. I knew who she was. I hadn't seen her for 4 years and she changed a lot. "Mother?" I asked, shocked. Lucy came to the door and gaped at her just like I did. We haven't seen her for years.

Our mother had a small smile on her face and she looked very weak. "Would you let me in?" she asked me and I moved Lucy out of the way so she could enter the room. I didn't know what to think of this. Lucy started crying and hugged our mother, offering her the chunk of cheese to eat. Obviously, she needed it more than we did. "Your sister is in the games now, I see. My poor child." Our mother whispered but I wasn't impressed. "You have a lot of explaining to do. Why did you leave us? You told me that you would always be with us." "Yes, Jake. And I've always loved all of you. After losing your father when Lucy was born, I was afraid of the Hunger Games. I couldn't bear to watch my children get picked so I tried staying away from all the pain. I couldn't anymore. And now that I heard your sister has been chosen and there is no one that can care for you…" "You thought what? That you can come here and beg us for your forgiveness? You won't get one from me." "Jake!" Lucy suddenly snapped at me. I was surprised. Lucy was always too shy to do that. "Go and rest, Mother. We have a bed back there." Lucy whispered and kissed our mother on the cheek. "Thank you, sweetheart."

I turned towards Lucy once she left. "She cannot stay here!" I insisted and Lucy looked at me angrily. "She will be staying here because it is what Hayley wants." "How do you know what she would want? You're just a baby!" I snapped at her, childishly. She started ignoring me after that and went to tend to our mother. I wondered what Hayley was doing right now and if she missed us because we missed her terribly. What would she think of our mother being back home? I didn't like to think that she would be pleased about it.

**District 12: Hayley Marshall**

** Before Dinner**

I was shocked at what Josh was proposing. "Are you serious? Is this what you really want? You want us to appear as a couple in public?" I asked, not believing that Josh would think something like this. I didn't like it. I had never been with a man and I wouldn't start now, not when my life was at stake here and I needed to get back to Lucy and Jake. "This is the only way!" Josh was insisting but I shook my head, stubbornly. "I don't think so! I am not doing that, Josh! I don't want to act like we're in a relationship just for publicity!" I yelled at him that even Effie and Kieran heard what we were talking about. "Hayley, this is just a television show and this is exactly what the public would want. Josh is smart. He knows how things go here." "I don't care! I am not doing this! This is going beyond my limits!" I insisted.

The subject was closed as Effie invited us to dinner. I had a feeling that after that heated up conversation, Josh and I wouldn't look as tight as we used to look before. He looked like I was his only chance of surviving. I didn't want to fake something like this. For me, being in a relationship with someone you love is something to cherish. I didn't want to fake being in love with someone when I actually wasn't. Josh would soon enough understand. Kieran looked over at the TV which was turned on. "Louder." He whispered and Effie raised the volume.

Caesar Flickerman was talking to the Main Gamekeeper from this year. _"So tell us, what are you expecting this year?" _Flickerman asked him and the Main Gamekeeper grinned. _"What I am expecting this year? Show and action! That is what everyone in Panem wants and of course one victory, one victor, a representative of hope."_ This guy was so full of himself. Show and action huh? I would give him a piece of my mind. Killing innocent people was show and action to him? I clenched my fists on the table as I listened to more. _"Of course that is what we want! Do you think everything will be the same as it was before the second attack of the rebels in the 75__th__ edition of our games?" "What those people have done was a big mistake and that is why President Snow has chosen me this time, to make sure it doesn't happen again." "It's a shame! We lost some fine victors in that edition." "Like I said, this year, we get to keep everyone under complete control." _The interview ended with laughs and jokes and Kieran turned the television off. "I hope you heard all of that, right? What the Gamemakers want?" he asked and looked at me. I shrugged and said, "If they want show and action, why don't they let me do a little demonstration on them with knives and arrows?" Effie glared at me for a moment. I couldn't believe that she was still taking their side, after everything she had been through with Katniss.

"Hayley, you don't want to get on the wrong side with these people. You haven't been out there and you haven't even started your training yet. You don't know them like I do. You don't know what they are capable of. Stay alert, my dear!" Kieran informed me. I was beginning to be tired of all these instructions from him but I knew that he means well and he was going to help Jake and Lucy and for that, I would forever be grateful to him. Josh stood up from the table and went to his room. He was obviously still pissed about earlier. Maybe he meant well too and I hadn't realized it. "You both need to get some rest. Your training starts tomorrow." Kieran informed me so that I would be ready.

**A/N: So, what do you think? This chapter was packed with a lot of things. I know that you have been waiting for so long and I can promise you that Klaus and Hayley are going to meet in the next chapter. It is going to be intense because so far, they've only caught glimpses of one another and saw each other on television. We'll see how they'll be face to face. What do you think of Hayley's mother being back home? Most importantly, what do you think is wrong with Katherine? We will have a long way to go before we really find out. What about the other characters from home. How do you feel about them?**

**Leave me a review and please let me know what you think about the characters. Kisses! **


End file.
